Pasión Contenida
by Adashi-san
Summary: Kyouko acaba de encontrarse con una nueva cara de Ren Cain . Ahora debe lidiar con una personalidad totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada con su querido sempai. Será capaz de conservar su inocencia y continuar ciega al amor?...
1. Algo Peligroso

Hola. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que he hecho. La verdad es que no pretendo hacerla muy larga, aunque si con uno que otro lemmon aquí y allá, por eso la he catalogado M, pero la cantidad de capis va a depender de los reviews que me vayan haciendo. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fanfic y la verdad es que mi inspiración viene de algunos de los que he leído acá (en especial los de scorpion25Akuma) además del manga original de Skip Beat. Que siempre es bueno aclarar que no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Bien, ya para empezar, los diálogos están entre guiones (-), aclaraciones y pensamientos entre paréntesis ( ), asteriscos * para agregados del ambiente, numeral # para eventos externos y bueno lo demás ya lo irán deduciendo _**^_^**_

Partiendo del final del capitulo 152 en el lugar que Kyouko se encuentra con Cain

**¿ALGO PELIGROSO****?**

-Tsuruga… san?

Con absoluto desprecio, Cain le devuelve la mirada a una pequeña chica de atuendo rosa chicle que se atreve a llamarlo por otro nombre incluso después de haber llegado media hora tarde. Se levanta, mostrando toda su altura, escupe el cigarrillo de su boca y toma a la pequeña por la solapa del atuendo acercándola a él y observándola muy de cerca…

-A quien demonios llamas Tsuruga?... Acaso eres tan estúpida que ni siquiera sabes a quien viniste a buscar?- Apretando los puños aun en la solapa de la chica y hablándole lentamente, con un tono de desprecio en la voz, muy de cerca- No tolero que lleguen tarde, y además llamarme por otro nombre, que insolente de tu parte pequeña mocosa.

Kyouko no puede creer que sea su sempai. De verdad es el?, Tsuruga san?... Empieza a pensar que es otra persona, pero no cabe duda de que tiene que ser el, después de todo ella es quien mejor lo ha estudiado, no puede haber dos personas con esa misma complexión en todo Japón, pero, por qué? Por qué Tsuruga san tendría que comportarse así? Kyouko solo se le queda mirando con grandes ojos de asombro sin dar crédito a esta nueva cara de su admirado sempai. Empieza a preguntarse si Tsuruga Ren esta mostrando su verdadera personalidad…

-No me importa que seas mujer, solo me estorbas- diciendo esto suelta a Kyouko y la tira al suelo- No necesito a una inútil para que sea mi guía turística- dándose vuelta para caminar hacia otro lado.

Kyouko se golpea contra el suelo y empieza a desatar sus demonios. –Inútil?- murmura para si misma, (un aura negra comienza a formarse alrededor de ella con miles de pequeños demonios enfurecidos recordando el momento en que Sho la desprecio y dijo que era una simple mujer). Se levanta y agarra a Cain por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta.- Espere un momento Mr. Cain san- haciendo una ligera inflexión en el "san", con una voz que se parecía más a la de un demonio que a la de un ser humano. Mirándolo con odio y desplegando toda su aura maligna sobre el *los pequeños demonios revoloteando dicen te matare, te matare, infeliz, lo pagaras mientras dan vueltas alrededor de Cain y Kyouko* su mirada fija en los ojos de él y voz de determinación con ira al mismo tiempo. - Mi trabajo es mostrarle la ciudad y llevarlo a las oficinas de LME, así que no permitiré que se interponga en mi labor- Parándose lo más erguida posible demostrando firmeza.

# Al mismo tiempo, en la plaza, las personas alrededor les miraban aterrorizadas por el aura maligna en la que estaban envueltos el hombre alto con cara de pocos amigos y la pequeña chica del traje rosa. Al pasarles por un lado, la gente murmuraba cosas, a la vez que se alejaban rápido del lugar.

-Jhum- Respondió Cain con un resoplido de nariz- Así que crees que puedes enfrentarme mocosa?- Se acerca unos pasos hacia ella y la mira de abajo hacia arriba, notando que en su pecho izquierdo esta el signo de Love me, deteniéndose en ese detalle- Ja, así que todo esto es para hacer que te amen? Jajajaja- Con una risa malvada, se acerca un poco más a ella casi haciéndola retroceder un paso, con una mueca de sorna en su rostro acerca su cara un poco a la de ella y bajando su voz solo para que ella pudiera oírlo- Una mocosa como tu jamás podrá ser amada por nadie- ahora acercando su boca al oído en un susurro- sin embargo yo te puedo enseñar que se siente cuando alguien te… toca- respirándole un poco en su oído

Kyouko incapaz de moverse y con sus demonios petrificados por la presencia tan poderosa de Cain, recordando el momento en que Tsuruga san la beso, decide que tiene que hacer algo pronto o podría ser arrastrada al infierno por el hombre que tiene en frente. Se concentra y piensa que haría Natsu en una situación como esta?. Cierra los ojos y en pocos segundos entra en el personaje, aun con Cain cerca de ella y respirando en su oído pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y también se acerca al oído de el para decirle, con una voz tan seductora que ni el mismo Ren podría resistirse- Jhum… Jamás podrías llegar a satisfacerme aunque lo intentaras por todos los medios-

Cain un poco impresionado con el modo en que la chica cambio de repente sonríe y le dice al oído- Eso crees? Entonces vayamos a un hotel a comprobarlo- Al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Ren se esta librando una batalla entre el deseo de estar con Kyouko y mantenerse en el papel de Cain sin llegar a hacer que ella lo odie y se aleje de el para siempre.

Kyouko en su mente sabia que era peligroso caer en el juego de Natsu y Cain. Empieza a soltarle poco a poco el cuello quedando aun con sus manos en los hombros de el, para mirarlo fijamente y decir aun con la misma voz de Natsu- No necesito comprobar tu incompetencia como hombre.

Sin poder disimular, Cain muestra cara de asombro mezclada con ira y desprecio por un segundo, para al siguiente colocar sus brazos alrededor de Kyouko, tomando con fuerza su cintura al mismo tiempo que hala su cabello, dejándola en una posición en la que su cabeza esta un poco hacia atrás con todo su cuello al descubierto frente a el.

#La gente alrededor empieza a gritar al ver la escena pensando que en cualquier momento Cain va a lastimar a Kyouko.

Cain se da cuenta que las personas están gritando señalándolo a él y exclama por lo bajo- Sheet- mientras poco a poco va soltando a Kyouko quien aún sumergida en el papel de Natsu conserva una sonrisa en sus labios- Cain aun sin terminar de soltar a Kyouko y con su cara cerca de ella- Por ahora dejaré que hagas tu trabajo, pero no creas que esto termino aquí, verás como me suplicas por continuar – con un tono de malicia y seguridad en su voz.

Natsu, aún con sonrisa de triunfo y ya libre del agarre de Cain lo invita con la mirada a que se atreva a intentar algo de nuevo mientras le acaricia una mejilla y le dice calmadamente, con mirada casi maternal- Continuar? Nunca podrías continuar algo que ni siquiera has podido iniciar. Ahora se bueno, y empieza a comportarte según mis instrucciones. Quizás así recibirías una pequeña recompensa-

Cain no podía evitar estar impresionado por la chica que tenía en frente, empezaba a despertar un deseo inmensurable por poseerla, hacerla suya. Jamás alguien se había atrevido a replicarle nada, y mucho menos de la manera que la chica lo había hecho, quería saber hasta donde ella sería capaz de llegar por cumplir su trabajo. Doblegarse al encanto misterioso de la mocosa de traje rosa. Que demonios le estaba pasando?. Quizás se sentía así porque sabía que era Kyouko y no podía evitar esconder los sentimientos de Ren. De verdad sentiría esto si fuese otra?. Por primera vez en su vida, Ren no estaba seguro de cómo continuar en su papel, sabía que tenía que mantenerse en el personaje, pero quería ser bueno y obtener su recompensa. Al mismo tiempo que alejarse de Kyouko para no hacerle daño. Tenía miedo de no poder controlarse…

Tras unos pocos segundos de quedarse mirando fijamente a Kyouko tratando de demostrarle el mayor desprecio posible y buscando que no se diera cuenta que lo que quería era doblegarse a ella, Cain con una voz fría y punzante que dejaba percibir todo el odio que le profesaba a la chica parada frente a el, solo dijo- Mocosa insolente. Pagaras por cada una de tus palabras. Ahora solo haz tu trabajo y desaparece de mi vista-

Kyouko volviendo en si misma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño papel para verificar los sitios a los que debían ir contesto- Bien, entonces empezaremos con el recorrido ahora- Con verdadera voz de guía turística y un tanto entusiasmada. Pero no sin antes agacharse para recoger el cigarrillo que había tirado Cain y botarlo a la basura- Debería saber que esas cosas no son buenas para su cuerpo Mr Cain san. Ah y – con cara de acabarse de acordar de algo- por cierto, mi nombre es Mogami Kyouko, perdón por mis malos modales al no presentarme antes- Haciendo la reverencia acostumbrada para las introducciones.- Ahora veamos, cual es el primer sitio al que debemos ir?…

Cain-Ren, no podía creer que estuviese realmente siguiendo a la chica. Aunque seguía manteniendo su expresión malhumorada de pocos amigos, estaba siguiendo cada paso que daba Kyouko y no se le ocurría ninguna forma para volver a tomar el control de la situación. En cierta forma se sentía feliz. Era como estar en una cita, solo que sin poder expresar lo que realmente sentía… Pensaba – Que me pasa? Si sigo así no podré seguir manteniendo el papel de Cain. Debo hacer algo. Tengo que volver a tomar el control.

En ese momento estaban entrando a un teatro que aparentemente estaba abandonado. Kyouko no estaba muy segura de porque habría un lugar como ese marcado en la lista de los sitios que tenían que visitar, pero le aliviaba un poco saber que después de ese lugar solo faltaba ir a LME para llevar a Mr Cain con el Presidente Takarada y habría terminado el trabajo. O al menos eso es lo que creía…

#Mientras tanto, uno de los hombres de Lory (Los que siempre andan con el de traje blanco y que parecen arabes) todo el tiempo los había seguido sigilosamente con una cámara grabando todos sus movimientos sin que estos supieran. Al tiempo que por otro lado Lory Takarada ya cansado de jugar con nagi toda la tarde, estaba ansioso por saber que estaría pasando entre "Cain" y Kyouko, no podía esperar para ver el video de todo lo que había pasado durante la tarde entre los dos… En especial estaba curioso de la reacción de ambos al encontrarse en la plaza. Sus ojos se hacían agua de solo imaginar como podría ser la historia de amor de sus queridos Ren y Kyouko.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos a LME, en este lugar no hay nada que hacer después de todo- decía Kyouko un poco asustada de lo lúgubre del teatro en el que estaban.

Cain logro ver una puerta que parecía dar hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, se le ocurrió que podía ser una buena oportunidad para acorralar a Kyouko y tomar el control de la situación. Tenía que hacerla pagar por su insolencia en la plaza. Sabía que nadie podría llegar a rescatarla en ese lugar. Decidió seguir hacia la puerta que había visto, con la certeza de que Kyouko tendría que seguirlo porque no podía dejarlo solo hasta completar su trabajo… Camino hacia la puerta y escucho que Kyouko lo llamaba.

-No creo que deba seguir por ahí Mr Cain san. Está muy oscuro para explorar y podría haber algo desagradable, quizás sería mejor no entrar.

Aprovechándose del miedo que vio en los ojos de Kyouko, Cain contesto con voz maliciosa y calmada- En ese caso entraras tu primero para asegurarte de que no haya nada extraño- Dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

Kyouko, mirando a Cain, sin tener otra alternativa empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y todo estaba muy oscuro dentro. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Camino un par de pasos más y al darse vuelta vio que Mr Cain estaba detrás de ella y había cerrado la puerta. Ahora comenzaba a entender porque su tarea implicaba algo peligroso…

_Nota de Autor._

Se que de verdad no es la gran cosa, y discúlpenme si hay muchos errores o algo… El segundo capítulo será un poco más intenso.

Espero que aunque sea haya despertado un poco su curiosidad _^_^_

Agradeceré todos los reviews así sean para insultarme.

Continúen junto a Cain y Kyouko en el próximo capítulo. "Aumenta la Temperatura"

Matané. _*_^_


	2. Aumenta la temperatura

Recuerden dejar sus reviews del capítulo y gracias a Sakura chan, Sakuraliz y oblid por sus comentarios. Actualizare semanalmente XD

Ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat me pertenece y puede ser que algunas de sus acciones estén fuera de carácter.

Ya para empezar, los diálogos están entre guiones (-), aclaraciones y pensamientos entre paréntesis ( ), asteriscos * para agregados del ambiente, numeral # para eventos externos _**^_^**_

**AUMENTA LA TEMPERATURA**

Cain tenía a Kyouko exactamente como la quería. Notaba que había un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Ya no tendría forma de escapar de lo que le esperaba. Acorto aún más la distancia que los separaba, acercando su cara a la de ella y colocándole su brazo alrededor de la cintura para sujetarla de modo que los brazos de ella quedaban aprisionados por su agarre -Ahora volvamos a dónde habíamos quedado- Con su otra mano libre tomó a la chica por el cabello de la misma forma que había hecho en la plaza (echando la cabeza de Kyouko hacia atrás y dejando el cuello totalmente expuesto), solo que esta vez también le acerco su boca al cuello descubierto y empezó a soplárselo lentamente antes de disponerse a algo más…

Kyouko mientras tanto, estaba aterrorizada, de verdad que su tarea representaba algo sumamente peligroso. No estaba segura si de verdad podría volver a ver de la misma manera a su sempai. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para alejarlo de ella pronto. Pensó en el papel de Natsu de nuevo, pero temía que en lugar de alejarlo pudiese provocarlo más, así que decidió recurrir a Mio. Ella de algún modo podría sacarla de este lío.

Con Cain respirándole al cuello y acercando su boca cada vez más, Kyouko tomó un respiro hondo y ahora estaba muy tranquila, pero con una expresión totalmente diferente en su rostro.

Cain, ahora besaba el cuello de la chica dejando marcas de sus dientes impresas en la blanca piel de Kyouko. Decidió levantar su mirada para ver la cara de pánico que tendría ella y arrancarle un beso de los labios, pero en su lugar se encontró con una expresión de repulsión y odio que no se esperaba.

Cain observaba como Mío solo mantenía su mirada fija en la de él con expresión de superioridad y asco - Así que ahora crees que puedes alejarme con tu nuevo personaje? Jaaaa. Veremos entonces cuanto eres capaz de resistir - Diciendo esto con malicia, la tomó más fuerte por la cintura, alzándola y pegándola contra una pared bruscamente, ahora soltándole la cabeza para pasear su mano debajo de una de sus piernas levantándosela al mismo tiempo que le hacia presión con la parte baja de su cuerpo y le mordía suavemente la oreja derecha.

Kyouko ahora más asustada que nunca, fue incapaz de mantenerse dentro de su papel de Mio, pero aún así seguía haciendo todo su esfuerzo por conservar la misma expresión de repulsión. Más era imposible esconder el pánico que sentía en ese momento y no pudo reprimir una pequeña lágrima que empezó a rodar por su mejilla izquierda. Fingió que había sido por el impacto contra la pared. Ahora no tenía otra opción más que recurrir a Natsu. Sabía que al menos así no se sentiría asustada y podría ser ella la que tuviese el control de la situación.

Cain ahora acercaba su cara a la de Kyouko para besarla, pero en ese momento ella giró su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo de forma que el no pudiera notar su mejilla mojada por la lágrima que había dejado escapar. Lo que para él significó una oportunidad para volver a besarla en el cuello.

Kyouko con su muslo en alto sostenido por Cain podía sentir en su entrepierna como le hacia presión la hombría de su sempai y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no distraerse con todas las sensaciones extrañas que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, desde las cosquillas en su cuello hasta la presión entre las piernas, cerro los ojos, tomo un respiro y trajo de nuevo a Natsu. Una que a diferencia de Kyouko era capaz de disfrutar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Ahmm… No está tan mal. Parece que al menos cuentas con un buen equipo- Empezó a decir Natsu al tiempo que movía su cadera hacia delante para sentir mejor la presión entre sus piernas- Pero, no imagine que tus besos serían tan… sutiles.

Al escuchar a Kyouko hablar, Cain supo que ahora estaba frente a la chica que lo había retado en la plaza y no la mocosa que decía que fumar le hacía daño… Susurrándole al oído le dijo – Entonces te trataré como te mereces- Ahora mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja al tiempo que halaba con más fuerza el muslo de su pierna y presionaba su hombría contra ella para poder sentirla mejor.

-Aah- Gimió Natsu. Con sus manos presionadas contra el cuerpo de Cain no tenía más que su boca libre para hacer lo que deseara. Optó por lamerle el cuello, para luego comenzar a mordérselo, en principio con gentileza, pero a medida que el continuaba pasando su lengua por la oreja de ella, solo podía ir haciendo cada vez más y más presión con sus dientes en el cuello de Cain.

Kyouko mordió a Cain tan fuerte, que el no pudo resistirlo y la soltó del agarre que tenía, pero manteniendo una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de ella apoyada contra la pared y la otra frotándose el cuello- Maldita, ahora me quedara una marca por esto-

- Llorón, ni siquiera puedes aguantar una pequeña mordida- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa en su cara que retaba a Cain a que volviera a tocarla nuevamente. Ahora libre del agarre de él seguía recostada contra la pared y pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla de Cain. Acercando su cara a la de él de forma sexy y fingiendo que estaba arrepentida, sin que el tuviese tiempo de reaccionar lo abofeteó con fuerza – Eso… es por golpearme contra la pared- Mirándolo con furia a corta distancia entre su cara y la de él.

# Una luz comenzó a entrar. Al parecer alguien había abierto la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Cain ahora se frotaba la mejilla y el cuello para calmar el dolor, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos por la luz repentina, mientras Kyouko caminaba hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación en la que hasta hace poco ella había sido presa del pánico.

FLASBACK

Hiro (es el nombre que le di al hombre que estaba grabando a Cain y Kyouko) llamó a Lory cuando ya no podía seguir grabando a la pareja por estar metidos en el cuarto. –Dales 15 minutos y si aún no han salido abre la puerta, pero no dejes que te vean. Es mejor si piensan que el teatro esta embrujado o algo parecido. No creo que Ren sea capaz de hacerle nada malo a Kyouko, pero si realmente está metido en el personaje quizás las cosas podrían salirse de control-. Diciendo esto, Lory colgó el teléfono.

Hiro espero pacientemente. A los 15 minutos abrió la puerta del cuarto detrás del escenario mientras permanecía escondido detrás de una cortina y sigilosamente grababa a una Kyouko saliendo muy tranquila y a un Cain detrás con una mejilla roja y sobándose el cuello…

Cain seguía a Kyouko saliendo del cuarto con una mano en el cuello todavía, acortando la distancia entre ellos y halándola por la parte de atrás del cuello del uniforme- A dónde crees que vas? – soltó el cuello del traje y con la misma mano la tomo por un hombro haciéndola que se girara sobre sus pies al tiempo que la tomaba por la garganta presionándola.

Por su parte, Natsu solo sonreía por la acción de su agresor. Estaba encantada de verlo tan furioso y la hacia desearlo. Con una mano tomó el brazo que le presionaba el cuello, y con la otra tocaba su pecho suavemente, bajando su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón.

Cain no entendía como podía estar excitándose por el toque de la chica y poco a poco desapretaba su agarre, pero sin soltarla por completo, ahora le acariciaba el rostro con su otra mano acercándola más a el para sentir mejor el toque de la mano de ella deslizándose por su percho, y que ahora buscaba desabrocharle la correa del pantalón. Notó que cuando le pasaba la mano por su mejilla izquierda, se sentía un poco pegajosa. Se acercó aún más y le paso la lengua por la cara, justo en el lugar donde hacia algunos minutos había rodado una lágrima.

- Mmmm. Salty- Susurro. –Así que, después de todo si me tienes miedo. Jahmm- Sintiendo que ya Kyouko estaba empezando a desabrochar sus pantalones la libero del agarre del cuello y la empujo al suelo.

Ella lo miró molesta y un poco desconcertada, pero aún conservando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Ya veo… quieres jugar al tipo rudo eh? Perfecto, puede que me entretenga un poco contigo entonces- Empezando a abrir un poco más el cierre de su traje, como si estuviese dispuesta a deshacerse de el…

Cain se agachó colocándose sobre ella tomándole las dos manos por encima de la cabeza usando solo una de las de él y empujándola para que se acostara en el piso. Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero al último segundo decidió no hacerlo, mordiendo su barbilla, bajando por su cuello, y ahora en su pecho dejando una marca de chupón. Le abrió un poco la parte de arriba del traje para poder tocar sus senos, solo pasando su mano alrededor de uno de ellos sin tocarlo realmente y ahora bajando su mano por su estómago, pasando por su vientre, aun por encima del traje. Llego a su entrepierna y comenzó a pasar sus dedos suavemente por encima de su ropa. La escucho soltar un gemido. Ahora pasando sus dedos un poco más fuerte.

-Tsuruga san- Gritó Kyouko. Ya no podía mantenerse en el papel de Natsu… Sentía su cuerpo ardiendo con todas esas sensaciones que la desconcertaban. Tener a alguien tocando su entrepierna de una forma que ni siquiera ella misma había intentado, la hizo volver en si. Sus ojos ahora estaban aguados y casi no era capaz de contener las lagrimas, lo miraba con total incredulidad y miedo, ya era demasiado. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Su sempai nunca la obligaría a algo como esto. – Por favor, por favor, ya no más – ahora dejando escapar las lágrimas – Pare- con la voz débil y entrecortada.

Cain detestaba ver a una mujer llorando. Era una de sus debilidades. La soltó y se paró de inmediato- Ahg. Detesto las lloronas. Si no quieres quemarte no juegues con fuego mocosa. Te dije que pagarías por cada una de tus palabras. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Ahora levántate. Ya deja de llorar. Llevame a LME-

Kyouko con lágrimas en sus ojos observaba fijamente a Cain mientras se levantaba del suelo. Ya de pie, metió una mano en su bolsillo para sostener a Corn y calmarse un poco. Aún sollozando, empezó a caminar hacia la salida del teatro cuando de repente sonó su celular. Saltó por la sorpresa y al sacar su mano del bolsillo dejo caer la pequeña piedra. –Moshi moshi-

-Por qué rayos están tardando tanto?- Gritaba Lory al otro lado del teléfono- Estoy aburrido de esperar. Vengan de inmediato a LME. Estaré en mi oficina.- Y diciendo esto colgó sin siquiera esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Kyouko.

Cain recogió la pequeña piedra que había tirado Kyouko y comenzó a examinarla con interés, luego de unos segundos la guardo en su bolsillo. Pensó que quizás podría manipular un poco más a la chica si esa piedra era importante para ella. Sonrió con malicia. – Acaso piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la vida? Camina ya. Estoy harto de tu presencia.

Kyouko estaba de espaldas a Cain mientras contestaba el teléfono y no se había dado cuenta que Corn ya no estaba en su bolsillo hasta que metió la mano para guardar el celular. Cuando al revisar nerviosa en ambos bolsillos del pantalón no encontraba la piedra profirió un grito y se lanzó al suelo a buscarla.

-Coooorn, donde estas? No puedo dejarte aquí-

Cain al ver la escena, no pudo contener la risa – Jajajajaja, hasta le has puesto un nombre ridiculo a tu piedrita jajajaja- se burlaba de Kyouko por estar ahora de rodillas buscando una insignificante roca. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la pequeña piedra azul – Acaso buscas esto?- Ahora mostrándosela a la chica.

Kyouko se levantó de golpe y se acercó a Cain viendo la roca- Cooorn- Con sus ojos brillantes y felices de ver que su preciada piedra no se había perdido. Ahora cambiando su expresión a una mirada de furia y con voz de ultratumba, miró a Cain *un aura negra de pequeños demonios enfurecidos empezaba a emanar de Kyouko*– Devuélvemela-

- Y que harás si no lo hago?- La reto Cain

Con todos los demonios saliendo del cuerpo de Kyouko *gritaban moriras, pagarás por todo infeliz* y odiando a Cain casi con la misma intensidad que a Shotaro por la tarde de horror que la había hecho vivir, lo piso fuertemente y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en la ingle. De inmediato Cain soltó la roca y Kyouko la tomo, guardándola rápidamente en su bolsillo y dando vuelta para correr lejos de esa persona que ahora sabía buscaría vengarse de ella.

Kyouko había empezado a correr hacia la salida del teatro cuando de repente se detuvo al pensar que aún no había terminado su trabajo y por como iban las cosas, el presidente no estaría muy feliz cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado, pero ella sabía que no sería capaz de contárselo, era muy vergonzoso. Se giro sobre sus pies para volver a dónde estaba Cain y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento.

- Maldita mocosa. Con quien crees que estas tratando?- Cain estiró su mano y tomó a Kyouko fuertemente por un brazo. – Tendrás que compensarme por esto.

- Por favor, perdóneme Mr Cain san, déjeme llevarlo a LME ahora. Prometo no molestarle más- Haciendo continuas reverencias y disculpándose una y otra vez por su comportamiento.

-Una disculpa no es suficiente. De ahora en adelante harás todo lo que te ordene sin oponer ninguna resistencia, o de lo contrario me encargaré de que ya no puedas volver a LME.- Mientras la miraba con desprecio y malicia en sus ojos, casi dándole a entender que el infierno ahora sería un lugar más hermoso que el teatro en el que estaban.

Kyouko, sorprendida y un poco asustada accedió al pedido de Cain, después de todo había sido ella quien iniciara todo el malentendido desde que llego tarde a su encuentro. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiese pedirle, pero aún así cumpliría hasta reivindicarse por su error.

_Nota de autor_

Espero que si les subiera un poco la temperatura, al menos cuando yo lo escribía debo admitir que si se me subió alguito jejeje. Perdonen si esperaban algo más candente, pero no quise alejarme demasiado del verdadero carácter de los personajes en el manga, pienso que ellos habrían reaccionado parecido a como lo describí en el capítulo. Se aceptan todos los insultos, críticas y comentarios, además de sugerencias para el nuevo capítulo en el que veremos que cosas tendrá que hacer Kyouko a su nuevo "amo". Prometo mucho lemmon para el tercer capítulo y les adelanto que solo escribiré 5. Y ya esto se está como haciendo muy largo así que será hasta la próxima semana.

Matané _***_^**_


	3. Acontecimiento inesperado

Gomme nasai. Se que dije que publicaría un capitulo por semana, de verdad disculpen =(...

Ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat me pertenece y puede ser que algunas de sus acciones estén fuera de carácter.

Ya para empezar, los diálogos están entre guiones (-), aclaraciones y pensamientos entre paréntesis ( ), asteriscos * para agregados del ambiente, numeral # para eventos externos, pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas " "

**ACONTECIMIENTO INESPERADO**

"¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo he podido hacerle algo como eso? Nunca me lo perdonará. Pero, por otro lado… Aaahhh (suspiro). Podré tenerla haciendo lo que quiera". Una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en la cara de Ren, mientras sentía como mojaban su piel las gotas de agua de la regadera, rozándole cada parte del cuerpo. Tan solo pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía para tocar a su querida Kyouko lo hacían excitarse. Empezó a imaginarla con un traje de sirvienta sin ropa interior, medias largas por encima de las rodillas y tacones altos, diciéndole – Ya he preparado la cena. Prefiere comer ahora o… - acercándose a él y bajando su voz un poco – o ¿le apetece mejor un poco de mí kosh ouji sama?- (kosh ouji sama, es como decir amo o maestro).

Para el momento en que pensaba esto, Ren ya con su mano derecha en el miembro, se masturbaba como hacía años que ni se le ocurría hacerlo, al tiempo que con su otra mano se apoyaba contra la pared frente a el y sentía que su cuerpo ardía de calor aún con el agua fría cayéndole encima.

FLASHBACK

Bajando la mirada por un momento, Kyouko no se atrevía a enfrentar los ojos de Cain después de haber accedido a reivindicarse con él. O en otras palabras, a ser su esclava.

-Mr Cain san. El presidente me ha pedido que lo lleve de inmediato a verle. Por favor, permítame escoltarlo ahora- Kyouko solo miraba al piso mientras le hablaba.

-Muy bien- Cain sonreía satisfactoriamente y con mucha mala intención – Veo que ya empiezas a comportarte mejor… Veamos que quiere ese maldito excéntrico presidente- Al decir esto último, camino al lado de Kyouko y coloco su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de ella, haciéndola saltar un poco de susto y caminando ambos fuera del teatro como si fuesen una pareja de enamorados. Excepto por la expresión de terror en el rostro de Kyouko.

-EN LME-

-Presidente- Llamó uno de los empleados confiables (de los que parecen árabes) de Takarada- Han llegado a la empresa Mr Cain san y la señorita Mogami Kyouko. Se dirigen a su oficina.

Lory, que ya hacia más de media hora que había llamado a Kyouko, estaba haciendo pucheros y dando vueltas en una de las sillas de la oficina de talentos de LME, aburrido por tener que esperar. – Bien, ya era hora. Iré a recibirlos. – Ahora con la cara de felicidad de un niño al que le acaban de dar un caramelo, caminaba hacia su oficina por los pasillos de la compañía dando saltitos como Heidi en la pradera.

Poco antes de llegar, se topó con la pareja en el camino. Quienes le dirigieron miradas de "no hay nada que se pueda hacer con este tipo". Mientras Lory por su parte les devolvía una gran sonrisa y se fijaba especialmente en la chica del traje rosa.

-Kyouko saaaan. Muy bien. Trajiste a Cain. Estaba un poco preocupado- Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Preocupado? ¿Con esa cara de Felicidad sin nada de alivio y que se parece más a la de un niño con juguete nuevo?" – Ehm, bueno, lamento la tardanza. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? – "Por favor que diga que no, por favor. Necesito alejarme de este tipo cuanto antes, aunque sea por hoy. Tengo que prepararme física y mentalmente para enfrentar los días de tortura que me aguardan". Reparando en este pensamiento Kyouko llevo sus manos a su cara con una expresión de miedo muy parecida a la del cuadro el grito. Por suerte ni Cain, ni el presidente la estaban viendo. "¿Días de tortura? Noooooooo… Bueno, aún no se por cuánto tiempo se quedará Cain san, quizás tenga suerte y se vaya mañana mismo". Con ojos de alguien que esta a punto de llorar. "No quiero ser su esclava… Mouko-saaan". La mente de Kyouko ya empezaba a mostrarle imágenes de ella limpiando el piso con la lengua, por donde Cain pasaba y siendo acosada por él sin piedad alguna, terminando en el hospital después de haber sido agredida por él, con su amiga intentando consolarla…

- Mogami san – Ahora Lory hablaba en tono serio y tanto el como Cain la observaban fijamente – Mr Cain se quedará esta noche en el apartamento de Ren mientras logramos conseguir un hotel en el que no lo rechacen por su temperamento.- Dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria al hombre parado a su lado- Por favor asegúrate de mostrarle el camino y garantizarle una estadía placentera.- Ahora mostrando una gran sonrisa a una Kyouko con grandes ojos abiertos y que parecía estar escuchando su sentencia de muerte.

Kyouko trago grueso haciendo un gesto de aceptación al pedido del presidente, mientras en la cara de Cain se dibujaba una mueca disimulada de satisfacción y triunfo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

# Knock, Knock

Cain escucho a Kyouko tocar la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Hacia apenas un minuto que había salido del baño, tan solo llevando una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se había tumbado sobre la cama.

- Permiso. Mr Cain san aquí le traigo su… - Kyouko se detuvo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al verlo recostado en la cama sin camisa, tan solo llevando la toalla en la cintura. De espaldas a él termino lo que iba a decirle – Le traigo su cena. – A su mano izquierda había un gabetero en el que podía colocar la bandeja que llevaba. Kyouko se disponía a caminar hacia allá cuando de repente dos manos se apoyaban contra la puerta, una a cada lado de su cabeza, cortándole el paso.

Cain ahora estaba detrás de Kyouko y veía como se había quedado inmóvil cuando el había leído sus intenciones de dejar la bandeja para irse. Ahora la tenía acorralada. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y al inclinar su cabeza para acercarse a ella, una gota cayó en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que ésta se sobresaltara. Cain, sonrió y le susurro al oído. – Tu primera orden la noche de hoy es: … No gritar. Si lo haces, después tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.- Ahora Cain empezaba a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a Kyouko, retiro su mano derecha de la puerta y empezó a tocarle el seno izquierdo. Sentía como ella empezaba a temblar y ponía su cuerpo muy tenso. Supuso que debía estar sosteniendo la bandeja con mucha fuerza. "Me pregunto, que tanto será capaz de resistir".

Cain ahora retiraba su otra mano de la puerta y con ella obligaba a que la cabeza de Kyouko se inclinara un poco a la derecha para él poder besar mejor su cuello, mientras que con la mano que le acariciaba el seno ahora buscaba el cierre del overol para bajárselo. Notó que la chica no hacía el más mínimo movimiento para impedirlo y solo mantenía su cuerpo muy tenso. Ahora habiendo bajado el cierre hasta el nivel del ombligo, procedía a bajarle las mangas, sin poder quitárselas mientras ella estuviese sosteniendo la bandeja. Se detuvo un momento, se paró derecho, retiro sus manos de Kyouko y le dijo – Ve a dejar la bandeja allá - Señalando a mano izquierda el gabetero que había en el cuarto.

Kyouko obedientemente dejó la bandeja dónde le había ordenado Cain y se quedó parada en ese mismo lugar sin devolverle la mirada al hombre.

- Bien, veamos… ¿que podemos hacer ahora?- Cain camino hacia la chica y colocando una mano sobre su hombro la obligo a voltearse. Le termino de bajar las mangas del traje, haciendo que ella quedara en camiseta y con la parte de arriba del overol guindando en la cintura. La sostuvo por la cintura, mientras con la otra mano en la barbilla de ella, la obligo a mirarlo. Con una voz grave y profunda le dijo – Mientras más te resistas, peor será para ti – Soltó su barbilla y ahora la alzaba para montarla en el gabetero dónde aún quedaba un espacio libre al lado de la bandeja, de modo que la cara de ella quedaba a la misma altura que la de él. Cain ahora apoyaba sus brazos de cada lado de las piernas de ella y entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cintura. La miró a los ojos y notó que estaba aterrorizada. Sintió como Kyouko comenzaba a temblar.

Cain suspiro y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, abrazándola, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría fuera de su sitio. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Kyouko, una tocando su espalda y la otra en su cuello con los dedos entrelazándose en las hebras de su cabello. Volvió a mirarla, y se dio cuenta que ahora parecía otra persona. Una mujer que no le temía a nada. Aunque los latidos rápidos de su corazón, parecían delatarla.

La mano de Kyouko que había estado acariciando su espalda ahora le acariciaba la cara y se detenía en su barbilla halándolo para que se acercara más a ella. – Así que no quieres que grite?. No te preocupes. Nunca lograrías sacarme si quiera un pequeño gemido – Soltó Kyouko con una voz que ya Cain reconocía muy bien después de haber lidiado un par de veces con ella en la tarde.

Después de tal reto y teniendo sus labios a menos de 2 centímetros de distancia, le robo un beso. La beso como si fuese a comérsela entera, obligándola a abrir su boca para que el pudiera meter su lengua. Ella lo mordió fuerte en los labios haciendo que sangrara. El se separó de ella un momento y volvió a besarla, ahora también propiciándole un fuerte mordisco que la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor y que igualmente le sacó sangre.

Cain se separó un momento de ella, solo para decirle – Yo también se morder, y ya que veo que estas tan segura de ti misma, pues veremos que tanto eres capaz de hacer- Ahora llevando sus manos a la parte delantera de la camisa de ella para quitársela – Esto me estorba. Y tu próxima orden es: No morder.- Quitándole la camisa y viendo como ella le dirigía una mirada de odio y repulsión sin emitir palabra alguna.

Cain comenzó a besarle el cuello de nuevo dándole pequeños mordiscos y pasando su lengua en una línea hasta su oreja, que parecía ser uno de los puntos débiles de ella. Veía que saltaba un poco cada vez que le respiraba cerca del oído o le pasaba la lengua. Pensó que ella no haría ningún movimiento, y se sorprendió al sentir las piernas de ella cruzándose detrás de su espalda, mientras lo abrazaba e inclinaba un poco su cabeza, aparentemente para sentir mejor cada uno de los besos que él le daba. Un poco asombrado por la reacción continúo besándola en el cuello ahora bajando hacia su pecho. Encontrándose con el sostén que le impedía besar sus senos. Paso sus manos detrás de la espalda de ella y le desabrocho el sostén, revelando unos pequeños senos redondos. Notó que sus pezones estaban excitados y comenzó a morderlos suavemente. Ella arqueaba su espalda con cada pequeño mordisco. Parecía disfrutarlo.

Cain siguió besándola por todo espacio en su pecho que podía, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos a nivel de su cintura y la levantaba para llevarla a la cama.

Sin soltarla ni un segundo, se tumbó en la cama sobre ella, mientras seguía besándola entre sus pechos y poco a poco iba bajando hasta su ombligo, dónde se detuvo un momento para pasar su lengua al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a los senos de ella y con los dedos sobaba sus pezones haciendo pequeños círculos.

Kyouko respiraba de forma entrecortada y llevaba sus manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Cain, aferrándose a su cabello fuertemente y reprimiendo cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca.

Cain ahora pasaba su lengua por debajo del ombligo de Kyouko y llevaba una de sus manos hacia la correa que evitaba que se le cayera la parte de abajo del overol. Aún sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, le desabrochaba la correa y procedía a quitar de su camino lo que le estorbaba.

Se detuvo un momento y la observó, viendo que llevaba solo unas pantaletas de algodón blancas y el uniforme al nivel de sus rodillas. Procedió a quitárselo por completo, volvió a mirarla y reparando en su rostro, notó que estaba sonrojada y su cara era una mezcla entre miedo y deseo. Le coloco sus manos en las caderas y de un solo tirón le retiro la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

Kyouko volteó su cara en el momento que ya estaba completamente desnuda frente a Cain y soltó un resoplido.

Cain sonrió, llevo una de sus manos a un seno de Kyouko y la observó como cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios, aparentemente conteniéndose de gemir. Estando sobre ella llevó su otra mano a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla. Estaba muy mojada. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarle el cuello, al tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos, la escuchó soltar un pequeño gemido y vio como arqueaba su espalda. Probó con un segundo dedo y ahora parecía que ella intentaba succionárselos. Le sacó los dedos y procedió a quitarse la toalla que llevaba en la cintura. Era el momento de hacer uso de su erección.

Sabía que ella no había estado con nadie antes que el. Así que con mucha sutileza fue introduciéndole poco a poco su miembro, moviendo lentamente su pelvis hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Kyouko sólo se mordía los labios y trataba de no emitir ningún sonido, sin poder reprimir uno que otro gemido de cuando en cuando.

Cain ahora iba aumentando la velocidad en sus movimientos. La sostenía por la cintura y sentía todo el calor de su cuerpo. Unas gotas de sudor empezaban a caer sobre el abdomen de Kyouko.

Cain cada vez imprimía mas fuerza, estaba loco con la sensación de poseerla. Sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al climax cuando escucho a Kyouko llamándolo. Volteó a mirarla y ella solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios. "¿Como es posible? ¿Por que escucho que me llama?"

-Mr Cain san-.

#Toc toc toc.

-Mr Cain san. Le traigo la cena. Por favor abra la puerta.- Kyouko no entendía por que Cain no le contestaba. "¿se habrá dormido?"… "Si es así entonces volveré a la cocina a dejar esto y aprovecharé de irme a casa".

Antes de que Kyouko pudiese darse la vuelta para ir de nuevo a la cocina, Cain abrió la puerta del cuarto, tan solo llevando una toalla amarrada a la cintura, abultada prominentemente a nivel de su entrepierna.

Al ver a Cain, Kyouko se sobresaltó y dejo caer la bandeja. Su cara se torno completamente roja y de inmediato se agacho para recoger el desastre, cosa que luego habría deseado no haber hecho, porque al levantar la mirada vio claramente el miembro de Cain. De nuevo volvió a soltar todo lo que había intentado recoger.

Ren, no entendía muy bien la reacción de Kyouko hasta que se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta que no solo estaba usando como prenda de vestir una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sino que también tenía una erección a causa del sueño que acababa de tener. Se lanzó hacia la puerta tan rápido al despertarse, que ni siquiera se percató de su descuido.

Kyouko se llevo las manos a los ojos para no ver y se levantó rápidamente para irse a buscar algo con que limpiar el desastre. Ya se había dado la vuelta cuando Ren la tomó por un brazo para detenerla.

-Mogami san. Espera. No debes estar asustada- Ren olvido por completo que debía ser despiadado con ella y comportarse como Cain.

Kyouko se volteó y miró a Ren directo a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, se le abalanzó encima abrazándolo.

-Seeempai, sabía que no podía haber dos personas en Japón con la misma complexión- Kyouko le abrazaba y hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Perdóneme

"¿Perdonarla? ¿Por qué tendría yo que perdonarla a ella si quien le ha hecho cosas inimaginables he sido yo?, incluso en mis sueños – Mogami san, no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, debería ser yo quien te ofreciera una disculpa.- Ren contesto suavemente.

Kyouko lo soltó de repente y lo miró a los ojos solemnemente. – ¿Ud. Quiere disculparse conmigo? Pero si yo fui quien le dio una patada en… - Kyouko se detuvo un momento, recordó que el no llevaba nada puesto y sonrojándose se volteó inmediatamente, no sin antes mirar a Ren de arriba abajo como comprobando que ciertamente solo estaba usando una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Ren notó la extraña reacción de la chica y le dijo. – Espera un momento Mogami san. Me pondré algo de ropa.- regresando a su cuarto para colocarse un pantalón y una camisa de pijama que ya había dispuesto en una silla.

Tardó apenas unos pocos minutos, pero al salir vio que Kyouko ya no estaba, ni tampoco la comida que había tirado en el piso. La buscó en la cocina y la encontró sirviendo una nueva porción de comida para el. Le encantaba verla como se preocupaba por el para que se alimentara bien, y al ver que llevaba puesto un delantal no pudo evitar recordar la fantasía que había tenido en la ducha.

Ren tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir su erección que apenas y había logrado calmar mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Tsuruga san. Tome asiento en la mesa, le llevaré la cena. No hay nada por lo que tenga que disculparse conmigo- Kyouko miraba al piso mientras le decía esto a Ren y se le sonrojaban un poco los cachetes y las orejas.

Ren obedientemente se sentó a la mesa a esperar a que Kyouko le sirviera la cena. Sonrió al recordar como se sonrojaba cuando le había dicho que no tenía que disculparse por nada. Estaba un poco feliz por ver que de algún modo la afectaba, pero no quería ilusionarse y quería hablar con ella propiamente acerca de su nuevo personaje. Aún quería explicarle su comportamiento y compensarla de algún modo.

Kyouko le sirvió la comida a Ren y también tomó un plato para ella acompañando a su sempai en la mesa. Ninguno profirió palabra alguna mientras comían.

-Traeré algo de te- Empezó a decir Kyouko justo cuando ambos terminaron de comer. Ya se estaba parando de la mesa, cuando sintió que Ren la halaba del brazo.

-Mogami san. No hace falta, primero me gustaría que habláramos algunas cosas.- Diciendo esto la halaba un poco para que se volviera a sentar.

Kyouko se sentó para escuchar lo que quería decirle su sempai.

- Mogami san, estaré participando en una película dentro de poco, y aún nadie sabe que yo voy a interpretar el personaje principal, es por eso que el presidente y yo hemos decidido mantener mi identidad oculta comportándome como Cain Heel. Pensábamos mantenerlo en secreto para todos, pero después de todo lo que paso hoy no creí que fuese correcto seguir actuando contigo porque podría ser peligroso para ti. Creo que…-

-Tsuruga san.- Kyouko lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.- Yo no diré nada. Lo que pasó en la tarde fue culpa mía, no pude mantenerme dentro del personaje de Natsu cuando debí. Ud es un profesional. Y por otro lado yo aún tengo una deuda con Cain. No puedo negarle que me da un poco de miedo, pero no soy de las que escapan de sus responsabilidades. Siento que si no cumplo con mi palabra es algo que luego me reprocharé - Kyouko abrió los ojos mirando a Ren como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo al tiempo que se sonrojaba por recordar como Cain la había tocado al estar en el teatro- Por favor discúlpeme Tsuruga san, voy a lavar los platos.- Kyouko ahora se disponía a levantarse y giraba su rostro para no mirar a Ren. Sin terminar de levantarse y evitando los ojos de su sempai Kyouko comenzó a decir.- Tsuruga san. Yo realmente no se que clase de cosas podrían pasar con Cain san, pero quisiera pedirle que me… -Haciendo una pausa- Enseñara a… tocar.- Ahora inclinándose en una reverencia sin levantarse de la silla.

"A tocar? A que demonios se refiere con eso de que la enseñe a tocar? Podría ser que me este pidiendo lo que yo creo?... Imposible, estamos hablando de Mogami san. Probablemente se refiere a un instrumento o algo parecido. Pero por como va la conversación eso no tendría ningún sentido".- Mogami san. A que te refieres con que te enseñe a tocar?

Con la cara totalmente roja, los ojos cerrados y manteniendo su postura de reverencia, Kyouko contestó – Me refiero a… A poder responder a lo que pasó en el teatro con Cain. Yo estaba asustada, pero también… -Haciendo una breve pausa- sentí cosas que eran nuevas y… no estaba disgustada. Estaba muy confundida. Tenía miedo, pero también estaba un poco feliz porque Tsuruga san me considerara tan seriamente para su actuación. Aún cuando no estaba totalmente segura, pero… yo de algún modo quería que fuese usted.- Kyouko ahora se sentía la mujer más avergonzada del mundo después de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su cara ya superaba del color rojo casi más bien era purpura.

Ren no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir. Acaso eso significaba que de algún modo los sentimientos de Kyouko hacia el eran más profundos de lo que el pensaba?. Más que de una kouhai hacia su sempai, eran los sentimientos de una mujer hacia un hombre. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza ahora se extendía por todo el cuerpo de Ren.

Kyouko sentía que no podía mirar a su sempai. Tenía que alejarse de el por un momento hasta recuperar su compostura, se enderezo en la silla y mirando hacia la mesa, empezó a recoger rapidamente todos los platos y cubiertos que habian.

-Mogami san.- Ren la llamó cuando ya Kyouko estaba recogiendo todo para fregarlo evitando mirarla a los ojos para no saltar sobre ella para besarla- Es demasiado peligroso que lidies con Cain y más en la posición en la que estas ahora que debes obedecerle. Entiende que no puedo controlarme si intentas algo mientras estoy dentro del papel de Cain.-

Kyouko no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Ren, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Cain le tomara por tonta o algo parecido. Tenía que pagar su deuda con él o se lo reprocharía por siempre. Colocó de nuevo los platos sobre la mesa por un momento.

-Tsuruga san. Podría estar pidiéndole mucho. Ud ha sido muy bueno conmigo… Pero de verdad creo que si ud me ayuda, puedo crear un personaje capaz de manejar a Cain. Sé que debería lograrlo por mis propios medios, solo que puede que hayan cosas con las que no pueda lidiar por mi cuenta. Por favor, enséñeme a tocar.- Diciendo esto Kyouko le hizo una reverencia a Ren y los cachetes sonrojados.

Ren se quedó boquiabierto con la petición. "Lo dijo de nuevo. Definitivamente ya no creo que se refiera a un instrumento. En realidad me esta pidiendo algo como eso?" –Mogami san, realmente estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo? No creo que sea necesario que hagas nada de eso… Además es algo que debería ir ocurriendo de forma natural. A tu propio tiempo, no tienes que esforzarte tanto.

Kyouko se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo… -Tsuruga san es la única persona a la que podría pedirle ayuda con esto. Por favor, permítame aprender.- Sonrojándose más que nunca y haciendo otra reverencia.

"¿Yo soy la única persona a la que se lo pediría? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? El rayo de esperanza cada vez crecía más dentro de Ren - Kyouko, pero esa clase de cosas se supone que solo debes hacerlas con la persona a quien amas. Creo que esta vez no podré ayudarte con lo que me pides.- Olvido usar el formalismo. (Mogami san)

Levantando la voz, Kyouko con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de que Ren la llamara directamente por su nombre, le contestó - Pero Mr Cain san iba hacerme eso y el no me ama, además yo no se que es eso del amor tampoco. Quizás nunca llegue a saberlo.- Sin querer unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kyouko.

Ren al verla llorar, se paró de su silla y se acercó a Kyouko para abrazarla. – No digas eso. Quizás ya existe alguien que te ama y tu ni siquiera lo has notado-

Separándose un poco de Ren para ver su cara, pero sin soltarse del abrazo, Kyouko le preguntó.- ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría amar a una persona como yo que solo esta sedienta de venganza? * Algunos demonios empezaban a asomarse alrededor de Kyouko diciendo venganza, venganza *

La cara de Kyouko empezaba a tornarse diabólica y Ren sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Acercando su cara a la de ella y con sus labios muy cerca de su boca. – Kyouko.- En cuanto ella le devolvió la mirada, el le dio su sonrisa angelical y la besó de media luna.- Yo.- Seguido la besó en los labios suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Kyouko no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía como flotando. Una especie de cosquilla le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir los labios de Ren tocando los de ella, abrazándola y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello. Pensó que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Ren se detuvo un minuto para observarla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar derritiéndose en sus brazos. Sus labios ahora estaban ligeramente separados como en espera de que él volviera a besarlos. Lo hizo, ésta vez también pasando gentilmente su lengua dentro de la boca de Kyouko, quien ahora también le respondía el beso, y se las había ingeniado para colocarle sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

"Creo que estoy soñando de nuevo". Ren movió la mano que tenía en la cabeza de Kyouko y se pellizco fuerte el brazo. "Si dolió, no estoy soñando". Al darse cuenta intensificó el beso y volvió a colocar su mano en el cabello de Kyouko. "Podría quedarme así para siempre"

Kyouko cada vez sentía más electricidad por todo su cuerpo. No entendía como un beso podía generarle todas esas sensaciones, pero tampoco quería que terminara. Sentía que quería comerse a Ren por la boca. Coloco sus manos en el cabello de Ren y lo obligo a intensificar aún más el beso. "Así que esto es un verdadero beso, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Tsuruga san cuando me dijo que lo de Shotaro no había sido un beso". Extrañamente esta vez no salieron los demonios. La sensación del beso con Ren era tan intensa que apenas y podía procesar sus propios pensamientos. Sentía que su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento, aunque en realidad latía muy rápido.

Ren empezaba a sentir que su temperatura aumentaba. Sabía que debía detener el beso o no sería capaz de controlarse. Empezó a disminuir la intensidad y poco a poco a separarse de ella. – Kyouko… - Su voz era un susurro. Sonaba tan sexy que cualquiera de sus admiradoras se habría desmayado.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Lo interrumpió Kyouko mirándolo un poco desconcertada

-No, para nada. El problema es que lo haces muy bien y mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar.- Ren empezó a soltar a Kyouko mientras decía esto.

Kyouko apretó el agarre del cuello de Ren y ahora ella inició un nuevo beso. Al igual que como el lo había hecho en un primer momento fue sutil y poco a poco iba intensificándolo.

"¿Por qué será que tiene que aprender tan rápido? Si sigue así de verdad no podré contenerme"…

Nuevamente Ren intento separarse del beso de Kyouko, pero ella adivinó su movimiento y logró impedir que lo hiciera.

Ren, ya sentía que estaba casi al limite, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y aún sin separarse del beso la forzó a caminar hacia atrás.

Kyouko al chocar su pierna contra el sofá, cayo sentada sobre el, trayendo a Ren pegado a sus labios, apenas teniendo tiempo de sostenerse con el espaldar del sofá para no caer encima de Kyouko.

Al fin ella, se separó del beso. Aún con sus manos en el cuello de Ren, lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía por que, pero sentía la necesidad de besarle cada parte de su cara. Cerró sus ojos y halándolo hacia ella, comenzó a besarle una mejilla, luego sus ojos, luego su otra mejilla y después siguió hacia su oreja.

Ren ya no podía seguir conteniéndose. Se separó de ella un instante y le dirigió la mirada del emperador de la noche. Seguido empezó a besarla en el cuello haciendo una línea hacia su oreja.

Kyouko se estremecía con la sensación que le producía cuando la besaba en la oreja. Sentía que hacia demasiado calor. Empujó un momento a Ren y se quitó la parte de arriba del overol, dejando las mangas guindando en su cintura. Luego lo tomó por el cuello de nuevo en señal de que continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Ren después de esperar unos segundos a que ella se quitará el overol continúo besándola en la oreja pero esta vez bajando hacia su cuello y poco a poco hacia su pecho, dónde aún estaba la marca que le había dejado en la tarde.

Kyouko sentía que su cuerpo ardía, necesitaba quitarse toda la ropa y no le importaba que Ren pudiese verla.

-Tsuruga san. Tengo mucho calor.- la respiración de Kyouko ya era entrecortada- ¿Le molesta si me quito la camisa?- Preguntó inocentemente

- Solo si me dejas ayudarte- subiéndole ahora la camiseta al tiempo que Kyouko levantaba los brazos para dejar le que terminara de quitársela.

Kyouko llevaba un sostén muy sencillo de encajes blanco. Lo que a Ren le pareció la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás.

-Tsuruga san… -Kyouko ahora volteaba su cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada porque Ren la viera así.- De verdad usted… etto… yo… ama… alguien… como.- Las palabras de Kyouko no tenían sentido.

-Kyouko- Ren tomó la cara de la chica suavemente y la giro para que lo mirara- He estado conteniendo mis sentimientos desde hace algún tiempo. No quería que te alejaras de mi.- Ahora acercando su cara a la de ella y manteniendo el contacto entre las miradas habló en un susurro- Te amo…

Una explosión tuvo lugar dentro del corazón de Kyouko. Al oír esas palabras los ángeles que representaban los buenos sentimientos de la chica salieron descontrolados en busca de los demonios que la habían controlado por tanto tiempo.

Menos de 10 segundos transcurrieron entre el momento en el que Ren proforio las palabras que por tanto tiempo se había guardado antes de besar nuevamente los labios que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

Kyouko por su parte sostenía fuerte a Ren respondiendo a sus besos y tiernas caricias. Que empezaban desde un ligero rose en sus hombros, retirando sutilmente las tiras del sostén, pasando por su espalda y siguiendo hacia su cintura.

La mente de Kyouko ya no procesaba ningún pensamiento, solo estaba concentrada en sentir cada uno de los besos y caricias que recibía de Ren. Sus manos empezaban a moverse solas y buscabas desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de Ren. Lo besaba en cada espacio que podía y sentía las manos de él tocando sus pechos. Con cada beso que recibía su cuerpo se calentaba más y más.

Ren ahora la besaba desde el cuello bajando en una línea hacia su ombligo, mientras que con sus manos le retiraba poco a poco el resto del overol. Estaba asombrado de que ella no opusiera resistencia alguna y en lugar de eso cooperara para que el la desnudara.

Kyouko no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer con sus manos, así que acariciaba la espalda de Ren o tocaba su cabello. Se sentía tan bien. Aún cuando solo llevaba puestas sus pantaletas, se sentía totalmente cómoda. De hecho casi no podía esperar a que Ren le retirara su última prenda de ropa.

En un instante en el que ambos se detuvieron por un momento se miraron a los ojos unos pocos segundos antes de iniciar un nuevo beso apasionado.

Ren ahora colocaba a Kyouko encima de él y le quitaba las pantaletas con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra el mismo se retiraba su ultima prenda de ropa (no llevaba nada puesto debajo del pantalón).

Ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. Kyouko presionaba su pecho contra Ren mientras el por otro lado sentía la humedad de ella en su miembro. Seguía besándola por el cuello, con una mano la sostenía por la cabeza y con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Su erección estaba completamente mojada ahora con los fluidos de Kyouko. Ya no podía esperar más. Dejó de besarla un momento, la tomo por la cintura levantándola un poco, y mirándola a los ojos como pidiendo su aprobación vio como ella asentía con la cabeza y procedió a introducir su miembro poco a poco. Veía como ella entrecerraba un poco sus ojos y pensó que le estaba doliendo, así que se detuvo por un momento. –Kyouko, te duele? Quieres que pare?.-

-No, no pares.- Al tiempo que ella misma terminaba de introducir el miembro dentro de ella. Era una sensación indescriptible. Sentía que por todo su cuerpo la recorría una electricidad. Poco a poco intentaba moverse y la sensación se hacía más intensa.

Ren se movía al ritmo de ella. Nunca antes, en todas las veces que había estado con una mujer, se había sentido tan bien como con Kyouko. Dejaba que ella se moviera como quisiera mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba extasiado. Tenía miedo de que pudiese ser otro sueño.

Kyouko sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. La sensación en todo su cuerpo cada vez se intensificaba mucho más hasta que de repente hubo como una explosión dentro de ella. El climax.

Ren por su parte se contenía de venirse. Al ver que Kyouko ya estaba satisfecha retiro su miembro y dejo que sus fluidos cayeran en el abdomen de ella. La abrazaba con fuerza. Si era un sueño o no igual quería permanecer con ella y no dejarla ir.

-Tsuruga san…- Kyouko acababa de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos y ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada. Cómo había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa con su sempai? Quería volver a vestirse pero prefería mantenerse abrazada a él porque al menos así no podía verle nada. Se sonrojo, y recordó que Ren había dicho que la amaba. "De verdad podría alguien como Tsuruga san amarme a mí? Yo no creo ser merecedora de tal privilegio". Unas lágrimas ahora empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Kyouko- Yo…

-Tsshhhhh, tranquila Kyouko, es cierto lo que te dije. Te amo. Estoy aquí para protegerte.- Su voz era suave y acariciaba el cabello de Kyouko con ternura.- Debemos tomar un baño ahora. Si nos quedamos así nos resfriaremos. Sostente fuerte.-

Kyouko se agarro fuertemente al cuello de Ren al tiempo que apretaba sus piernas alrededor de él como un monito al que su mamá lleva de un lado a otro.

Ren se levantó y ahora caminaba hacia el baño, dónde sin soltarla procedía a llenar la tina con agua tibia para bañarse con ella…

En unos minutos el agua ya estaba lista y aún con Kyouko aferrada a él se metió en la tina, sentándose y separándose de ella para que pudiesen lavarse.

La cara de Kyouko estaba totalmente roja y evitaba mirar a Ren a los ojos. Procuró lavarse lo más rápido que pudo para salir, vestirse y meterse en la cama cuanto antes.

Ren solo admiraba a Kyouko y sonreía al verla tan avergonzada incluso después de lo que había pasado en el mueble de su sala. La tomó por el hombro y ella lo miró a la cara. - ¿Puedo lavarte la espalda?-

La sonrisa de Ren era tan radiante que los demonios que se escondían dentro del corazón de Kyouko, eran pulverizados al instante.- Yo… etto… ehm. – La cara de Kyouko se tornaba totalmente roja de nuevo.

-Está bien. En ese caso podría pedirte que tu lavaras mi espalda? – Procedió a decir Ren al ver a Kyouko tan avergonzada.

-Hai.(si)-

Ambos salieron de la tina, Kyouko se envolvió en una toalla y Ren se sentó en un pequeño banquito. Kyouko tomó una esponja y empezó a fregarle la espalda a Ren. Percatándose de lo bien que se veía estando así de cerca…

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ambos salieron del baño, y antes de que Ren pudiese detenerla Kyouko salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Sin más, procedió a ir a su cuarto y colocarse otra pijama. Justo terminaba de ponerse el pantalón cuando escucho que sonaba el timbre.

"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? ¿Yashiro san? Esto es muy extraño, ya son pasadas las 12 de la noche". Mientras pensaba esto, ya Ren estaba muy cerca de la puerta y al abrir a quién encontró para su sorpresa?...

-Maldito pervertido. Apenas te dejó unas horas con ella y eso es lo que haces? Sé que tienes que actuar un papel despiadado, pero incluso así. Lo que hiciste ya supera los límites. ¿Dónde está Kyouko san? Espero que no la hayas obligado a hacer nada extraño. Yo mismo apoyo tus sentimientos, pero ya esto supera cualquier cosa!- Lory no dejaba de gritarle a Ren cuanto insulto se le ocurría.

"Acaso sabe lo que acabo de hacer con Kyouko? No puede ser que este viejo haya instalado cámaras en mi propio apartamento". Ren ahora miraba a todos lados del techo de su casa.

-No te hagas el desentendido. Si no es porque mandé a Hiro a que grabara lo que hacían nunca me habría enterado de nada. Maldito pervertido… Voy a resolver esto de inmediato. Vístete, y trae a Kyouko aquí ahora mismo. Tenemos que salir…

"¿Ahora que piensa hacer este tipo?" Aún pensando que planes podría tener Lory, le obedeció y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban saliendo de su casa…

Nota de autor: Gonmmeeeeee… De verdad me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tarde en publicar este capítulo, pasaron muchas cosas por las que se me hizo imposible actualizar antes, incluyendo las vacaciones de mis musas =(… Les agradezco a todas las que siguen mi historia y espero que este capítulo no las haya decepcionado. Ah bueno, y si algún chico también lo está leyendo mi fic muchas gracias igualmente. Apreció mucho que agreguen mi historia a sus favoritos, es todo un honor y me emocionó mucho cada vez que me llega un email alertándome de una nueva persona que sigue mi fic. Arigato.

No prometo nada en cuanto al próximo. Lo único que si les adelanto es la inclusión de Setsu =P… Espero no tardar demasiado y seguir contando con su apoyo… Como siempre cualquier crítica, insulto o comentario será bienvenido. Y me disculpo si hay muchos errores o algo. Un gran abrazo para tods.

Matta ne! (_**^_^)**_


	4. Amuleto de protección

Holaaaaa. De seguro muchos ya habían pensado que no continuaría con esta historia, pero he regresado! Se suponía que iba a publicar el 23/03 pero sin word me tocaba escribir directamente en ff y mi internet no me dejo X-/, los siguientes días no había podido sentarme en "mi computadora", y los siguientes empecé a estar más ocupada, luego me sentía un poco mal, luego mis musas se esfumaron y luego ya ni me acuerdo más =( . Como sea, en particular este capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños para Sakuraliz23. Happy birthday Liz chan XD. Aunque sea con ya casi 3 meses de retraso =P

Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y pues que te lo hayas pasando genial en tu cumple!

Más notas de autor al final del capi...

Dicho esto, ya saben que Skip Beat no me pertenece. Recuerden que los diálogos están entre guiones (-), aclaraciones y pensamientos de la autora (míos) entre paréntesis ( ), asteriscos * para agregados del ambiente, numeral # para eventos externos, pensamientos de los personajes entre comillas " "

**AMULETO DE PROTECCIÓN**

_FLASHBACK_

**-**Bien Hiro, ¿ya lo trajiste? apresúrate y conéctalo al televisor, ¡no puedo esperar a ver lo que paso entre esos dos!- Lory le decía a su sirviente al tiempo que se acomodaba en un mueble con cotufas en mano muy impaciente por ver el video que le acababan de traer. Sus ojos resplandecían de emoción.

Hiro termino de conectar todos los cables y procedió a darle play al video. Se paró a un lado del mueble y se quedo allí muy quieto, aunque una gota de sudor recorría su sien izquierda por lo que ya sabía iba a aparecer en la pantalla.

-Oh- Exclamó Lory al ver la primera escena en la que Ren toma a Kyouko por la cintura y le hala el cabello hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto.- Maldita sea, debimos haber puesto un micrófono para escuchar lo que hablan, no entiendo nada de lo que dicen- Ahora haciendo pucheros.

Continuo viendo la cinta y todo iba bastante bien hasta que llegaron a la parte del teatro. Le pidió a Hiro que adelantara hasta que ellos salieran del sitio detrás del escenario. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kyouko con aires triunfales y notar que estaba representando algún personaje, pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio como le iba desabrochando los pantalones a Ren y peor aún al ver que Ren la tocaba en sitios que nunca se atrevería a haber tocado de estar actuando como el mismo.

Al ver la escena, Lory dejo caer las cotufas junto con su quijada hasta el suelo y sus ojos abiertos como platos, que ahora se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a Kyouko rogándole que parara sin ser capaz de mantenerse en el personaje. Reconoció por el movimiento de sus labios que lo llamaba Tsuruga san en lugar de Cain. Continuó viendo la cinta hasta el final, y se alegro al ver que Ren recibía una patada en la ingle. Después de todo se lo merecía.

-Hiro prepara el auto. Vamos ahora mismo al departamento de Ren- Soltó el presidente con una voz solemne y claramente disgustado.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

*Clank*. Se cierra la puerta detrás de Kyouko.

"¿Como he podido hacer algo como eso? ¿En que estaba pensando?" Kyouko estaba sonrojada de solo recordar todo lo que apenas hace unos minutos había acabado de pasar con su senpai. Se cambio rápidamente de ropa, llevando ahora una camiseta y un short de Ren demasiado grandes para ella, y se dispuso a dormir. "Quizás todo fue un sueño. Quizás ahora mismo estoy dormida y tuve un sueño hentai. Después de todo es algo que le pasaría a cualquier mujer de Japón que este cerca de Tsuruga san, nee? Eso debe ser. Mañana cuando despierte todo estará normal". Pensando en esto Kyouko se fue a la cama para dormir, pero lo único que hacía era dar vueltas de un lado a otro. "¿Cómo es que fui capaz de pedirle que me enseñara a tocar? ¿De verdad será cierto lo que me dijo? No no puede ser, quizás aun estaba actuando como Cain y no me di cuenta, pero quien hizo"... (Se refiere al culpable de que tuviese relaciones con Ren, o sea ella misma)… imágenes de ellos en el mueble venían a su cabeza y para ser más específica el justo momento en el que Kyouko misma permitía que Ren la penetrara. Su cara se tornaba cada vez más y mas roja tan solo con recordarlo…. "¿Acaso será que Natsu se apodero de mi? No, no era Natsu, era yo. Waaaa. ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Qué hay si Tsuruga san quiere hacer esas cosas de nuevo? O peor aun si yo quiero hacer eso de nuevo. No, yo no creo que quiera hacer eso de nuevo. No podría, me sentiría muy avergonzada. Aaah, ¿qué voy a hacer?"...

Justo cuando Kyouko decidió que no podía quedarse en la cama tratando de dormir, oyó que sonó el timbre. Sin abrir la puerta escucho lo que parecía la voz del presidente, pero no podía entender una palabra de lo que decía. Al parecer estaba regañando a Ren. Sintió que no era buena idea salir, así que decidió esperar a que no se escucharan las voces. A los pocos minutos de que ya no escuchaba nada abrió la puerta y vio que Ren se dirigía a ella.

**-**Kyouko, el presidente quiere que vayamos con él. Vístete. Saldremos-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en total sorpresa… "¿Queeee? ¿Cómo es que a tan altas horas de la noche el presidente llega para llevarnos a algún lado si él mismo nos mandó para acá en primer lugar? ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Y cómo es que Tsuruga san ahora me llama Kyouko tan casualmente? ¿Es acaso por lo que hace poco acabamos de hacer?"... De solo pensarlo la hacía sonrojarse nuevamente. Cerró la puerta una vez más, se cambio y salió detrás de Ren a la limosina del presidente…

Ren se vistió con el atuendo de Cain y Kyouko opto por su traje de LME, después de todo no tenía ninguna otra cosa. Salieron del edificio y subieron a la extravagante y lujosa limosina del presidente.

Durante todo el camino a LME nadie dijo ni una palabra. Aunque cada tanto, el presidente le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias a Ren mientras se tomaba un trago de algo extraño que le había preparado uno de sus fieles acompañantes que también iba en la limosina.

_**EN LME**_

Al llegar a la oficina, Lory aparta un momento a Kyouko de Ren para hablar con ella en privado. La toma por los brazos y la mira directamente al rostro con ojos llorosos y algo preocupado.

Kyouko no entiende muy bien que le pasa al presidente y solo lo mira con sus grandes ojos ambarinos esperando a que le diga algo.

El presidente la abraza y le pide disculpas.- Debe ser aterrador para ti estar con Cain Heel, pero aún tienes una misión muy importante. - Al tiempo que le dice eso la suelta y la empuja un poco por la espalda mientras la guía hacia algún lugar.

- Mogami san – el tono de voz del presidente se torna serio de repente - A partir de ahora vas a representar a la hermana de Cain Heel, Setsuka. Como tal tu máxima prioridad es él. De primero esta Cain, de segundo, tercero y cuarto. Tienes un fuerte complejo de hermano, pero solo con el eres así, mientras que al resto de las personas las mantienes alejadas de ti.-

En cuanto Lory terminaba de explicarle a Kyouko en que consistía su personaje, llegaban a un cuarto equipado con todo lo necesario para darle un cambio de look completo a la miembro honorario de la sección love me. Y vieron a una mujer con un desbordado entusiasmo esperándolos.

Lory le explico a Jelly Woods como quería que se viera Kyouko y se fue a hablar con Ren. Escuchando antes de salir, un agudo grito de la estilista diciendo – déjalo en mis manos Darling.-

...

Ren esperaba pacientemente en el vestíbulo que daba hacia la oficina del presidente. -Aaah...- suspiró. "¿Y ahora qué querrá el presidente con nosotros? Supongo que debería decirle que ya Kyouko sabe quien soy realmente." Pensaba Ren mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos entre su espeso cabello negro.

"La verdad es que nunca me imagine que podría mandar a alguien a espiarnos. Debí haber sido mucho más cuidadoso. Estoy seguro que de haber mandado a otra persona jamás me habría comportado así. Al parecer cuando estoy frente a ella no puedo evitar que salga esa parte de mi verdadero yo que hace tanto había dejado atrás…" La expresión de Ren se tornaba complicada (como cuando representaba a Katsuki con Mizuki en la escena del te).

-Ren- Lory le grito a Ren mientras le hacia un ademan con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Entraron a la oficina del presidente y Ren ya se preparaba para escuchar todas las reprimendas que le tenía preparadas.

-Ren.- Empezó Lory. - Necesito saber algo... –hizó una pausa antes de empezar a hablar nuevamente con un tono curioso -¿Qué paso en el cuarto del teatro?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí. Es la única parte que Hiro no pudo grabar. ¿Qué hicieron ahí adentro?… Sé que antes cuando llegue a tu casa te grite y eso, pero es que estoy seguro que si te hubiese mandado a cualquier otra persona en lugar de Kyouko las cosas no habrían pasado así y bueno si le hiciste algo en ese cuarto quiero saberlo ahora mismo. – el tono con el que hablaba el presidente ahora era totalmente serio.

-Pues, no creo que sea necesario que se preocupe por eso. No paso nada dentro del cuarto, más que un simple beso seguido por una fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla izquierda.-

Los ojos del presidente se iluminaron de repente… Parecía que gritaría kyaaa en cualquier momento.

-¿Así que un simple beso? ¿En dónde? ¿Y cómo es que podría ser simple si es con la mujer que amas? La verdad es que no creo que haya sido tan simple si después término de esa forma afuera del cuarto.- le decía levantando una ceja que demostraba su incredulidad.

Ren se sonrojo un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado durante el día y por supuesto lo que apenas hace unas horas había ocurrido en su apartamento, pero que por nada del mundo se lo contaría a Lory.

-Bien, pienso que Kyouko debería saber realmente quien eres a partir de ahora, por su propia seguridad. Aunque me parece que ella ya lo sospecha. Además no creo que después de cómo la asustaste durante toda la tarde haya sido algo muy grato para ti tampoco... ¿Lo menos que querrías es alejar de ti a la mujer que amas, no?-

-Ella… ya lo sabe. Sin contar que ciertamente ya lo sospechaba desde que nos encontramos en la tarde... Por un descuido le dije Mogami-san en mi apartamento y lo descubrió al instante.

-¿Un descuido? ¿Y cómo es que un actor de tu calibre podría cometer un descuido como ese?- Lory arqueaba una ceja y miraba a Ren sabiendo que estaba escondiendo algo, pero no quiso insistir demasiado en el tema- Bueno, mejor así, de igual modo para la misión que le encargue es bueno que ya lo sepa.-

-¿Mision? ¿Qué misión? ¿Acaso aún quieres que siga acompañándome?- su boca decía estas palabras, pero en su mente estaba feliz de tener a Kyouko junto a el por más tiempo.

-Si… en un momento lo verás-. Ahora caminando de vuelta a la sala en la que esperarían a Kyouko.

Jelly Woods entra corriendo en la habitación que están Lory y Ren.

-Darling, sé que me pediste que le diera un estilo oscuro y eso, pero en cuánto empecé a trabajar las cosas se tornaron un poco diferentes- Le guiña un ojo a Lory y saca la lengua - Espero que no te importe. Igual creo que es compatible con Cain san... Kyouko-san puedes entrar-

Tanto los dos hombres como la estilista se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de Kyouko, pero ésta se siente algo avergonzada por la cantidad de piel que se muestra con su nuevo look, se mantiene paralizada en el mismo lugar que la dejo Jelly Woods.

Jelly camina hacia donde está la chica para animarla a entrar en la habitación

-Te ves muy bien, no te preocupes. De verdad ese look te queda fantástico. Además recuerda que solo estas interpretando un personaje. No habrá ningún problema-

Kyouko toma un gran respiro e imitando la forma de caminar de Natsu entra en la habitación luciendo una minifalda negra adornada con una correa de detalles plateados, un pequeño top rojo que deja expuesto parte de su abdomen, una chaqueta de cuero negra, peluca rubia con mechones rosados en las puntas, collar de púas, un piercing que sale desde su labio y se conecta con un zarcillo de calavera, guantes negros que dejan al descubierto sus dedos y botas negras.

-Mmmmm, no está nada mal- dice Lory al verla.

Ren en cambio se queda paralizado en su sitio, totalmente sorprendido con el nuevo atuendo de Kyouko. Ni siquiera puede proferir palabra alguna, aunque sus pensamientos van a la velocidad de la luz. "Ya sabía que era hermosa, pero nunca la había visto tan sexy como ahora. Si tan solo estuviésemos los dos solos no me contendría de ir hacia ella y repetir nuestras acciones de hace apenas unas horas en mi sofá"...

-Bien, a partir de este momento Setsu te estará acompañando como tu hermana para asegurarse de que no te metas en problemas y nadie descubra tu verdadera identidad. Ella será tu amuleto de protección- le dice Lory a Ren.

-¿Amuleto de Protección?- Dicen Ren y Kyouko al unísono

- Si se refiere a mis hábitos alimenticios, no hace falta. Comeré cuando tenga hambre - replica Ren

Kyouko abre los ojos como platos y empieza a pensar que si Tsuruga Ren es alguien descuidado, Cain es al menos unas 3 veces peor.

- Déjelo en mis manos Sr. presidente. Yo lo cuidaré - Responde Kyouko llevando su mano derecha a su frente en el mismo gesto que le haría un subordinado a su capitán.

-Bien, aquí están las llaves de la habitación que conseguimos para ustedes. - Lory le entrega unas tarjetas a Kyouko y la empuja hacia la estilista- Jelly te ayudará a preparar algo de ropa mientras se queden juntos. Ahora hablaré un momento con Ren.

Ambas mujeres salen de la habitación y en cuanto están fuera de vista Lory se dirige a Ren.

-Espero que no se repitan los actos de la tarde a menos que sea de mutuo consentimiento- decía Lory seriamente- Ten en cuenta que estará actuando como tú hermana y debes controlarte. A los dioses a veces les gusta jugarnos algunas travesuras, pero confío en que te comportarás como un caballero ante la dama que le gusta.-

Ren suspiro. - Si tanto te preocupa no se para que le asignas esta clase de trabajo entonces.-

-Mmmm, veo que aún no lo has comprendido. Como sea. Ya es hora de que se vayan.- "Quien me preocupa más eres tú y esos remordimientos del pasado".

**_EN EL HOTEL_**

Al entrar en la habitación Kyouko se sorprende al ver solo una cama.

"Oh no, no no no no. ¡No puede ser que los dos vayamos a dormir en la misma cama! Pero si considero las características de mi personaje se supone que no me importaría, ¿pero a qué mujer en su sano juicio no le importaría compartir la cama con el hombre más atractivo de todo Japón? ¿Y más aún después de lo que pasó? Aaahh, ¿que debería hacer? No sé cómo se supone que debo comportarme con él ahora, pero un momento, Setsu no tendría problemas con esto. Piensa Kyouko piensa, ¿cómo debería actuar siendo Setsu?" Kyouko respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

Ren solo la miraba preguntándose que podría estar pensando ahora mismo.

Setsu estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama y decirle algo a Cain, cuando se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

*Toc toc toc toc toc*

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y luego Setsu fue a abrir la puerta.

Un par de chicos le hacían reverencias al tiempo que le pedían disculpas por el grave error que habían cometido y les pedían que los acompañaran hacia su verdadera habitación.

-Gonmeee (perdón), de verdad lo sentimos mucho. Por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarnos. Tome.- Le decía uno de los chicos a Setsu mientras le llenaba las manos de bolsitas de cremas humectantes, champú, acondicionador, jabones, chocolatitos, preservativos, gorros de baño (dentro de una cajita), pequeños costureros, gel de baño, gel para burbujas y demás amenities que ofrecía el hotel.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ahora con dos camas, Setsu apenas y podía sostener en sus manos todas las cosas que le habían dejado y se le resbalaban entre los dedos. Mientras Cain estaba sentado en la cama con una de sus manos entrelazada en su espeso cabello negro y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzaba a ver a la chica que le acompañaba. Totalmente vulnerable con tanta piel al descubierto, inconsciente de que sus movimientos dejaban ver cada vez más piel debajo de su falda. "¿Acaso es a esto a lo que se refería el presidente con lo de las travesuras de los dioses?"*Hfmmm* resopló Cain. Se levantó de la cama y tomo por un brazo a Setsu dirigiéndola fuera de la habitación.

…..

-Ni-san, ¿pero qué?... Ouch- Exclamó cuando se doblo ligeramente el pie mientras era halada por Cain.- Yo puedo caminar sola.

Cain se detuvo y volteó a mirarla un momento antes de soltarle la mano.

-Ya estamos cerca.-

-¿Cerca de donde? ¿A qué sitio podríamos ir a una hora como esta?- Le reclamaba enfadada.

-Hhaaa,- exhalo Cain- solo sígueme y ya verás.-

Sin decir nada más Setsu lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una tienda llamada Joane of Arc.

-Elije cualquier cosa que quieras y yo te la compraré.-

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para eso?. Traje suficiente ropa conmigo como para que tengas que comprarme más, y además deberías gastar tu dinero en cosas para ti. Yo no necesito más ropa por el momento - Y diciendo esto ya Setsu se disponía a darse la vuelta para salir de la tienda, cuando Cain la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo, y empezó a hablarle.

- Es solo que disfruto más gastando mi dinero en algo para ti que para mí, y con todo el trabajo mañana no tendría tiempo de hacer esto por ti. Por favor déjame consentirte- Le decía con ojos de cachorrito abandonado y en un tono de voz que apenas y era audible para ella.

"¿Y como se supone que puedo negarme si me mira con esos ojos? No es justo. No tenía idea que pudiera mostrarme una expresión así"

- Ahhh, está bien. Veré si encuentro algo que me guste-

Cain la soltó y dejó que ella empezará a recorrer la tienda mientras se recostaba en una pared desde donde pudiese verla. "Si solo llevas esa ropa mientras estamos los dos solos en la habitación no puedo estar seguro de controlar mis impulsos"

…..

Kyouko ya llevaba un rato mirando entre toda la ropa de la tienda, pero no estaba segura de que escoger, y cuando miraba los precios de las prendas se le hacía aún más difícil encontrar algo que se ajustara a su gusto y su bolsillo. Si bien Ren/Cain era quien iba a comprarle la ropa, sentía que tendría que devolverle el dinero en algún momento y no quería pasar más de un año endeudada con él tan solo por un vestido. "Se supone que a Setsu no le importaría gastar el dinero de su hermano y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para comprar un montón de ropa atrevida, pero no creo que este bien que utilice la excusa de mi personaje para quedarme con esa ropa. En tanto terminemos el trabajo la devolveré. ¿Me pregunto si aquí aceptan eso?"...

- Setsu - Cain empezaba a fastidiarse de ver que su hermanita no terminaba de decidirse por nada, pero Ren sabía que seguro estaba preocupada por el tema del dinero. - No te preocupes por el precio, solo elije lo que más te guste y ya- Le dijo en el tono de voz frío característico de Cain.

"Rayos, ¿acaso tiene poderes psíquicos? Pero es cierto, se supone que ahora soy Setsu y no Kyouko. Tengo que meterme bien en mi personaje o arruinaré todo. Bien, ya que no le importa gastar dinero, supongo que Setsu buscaría lo más caro de la tienda tan solo por molestar a Cain". Pensaba Kyouko mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro

_**- **_¿Seguro que no importa lo que sea me lo compraras? - Le preguntaba a Cain con un tono que claramente implicaba que estaba tramando algo.

- Cualquier cosa que estés dispuesta a usar - Le contesto.

Sin más Setsu empezó a ver qué era lo más caro de la tienda hasta que se encontró con un traje de dominatrix que incluía látigo, esposas, medias ahuecadas, tacones altos, un top, una gorrita de esas de chofer, un cachetero con una minifaldita encima que apenas y lograría cubrir su trasero y un cinturón con un estuche para colocar el látigo. Todo el atuendo de cuero en color negro patente y si se miraba con atención se apreciaban detalles en las costuras y pequeñas piedritas incrustadas aquí y allá dispersas por todo el conjunto. Ciertamente no era algo que Kyouko imaginaría usar jamás, pero en el caso de Setsu, supuso que no tendría ningún problema. Lo único es que no estaba consciente de que ese era un traje con connotaciones sexuales (como siempre Kyouko tan inocente jeje)

-Ni-san, ni-san- Lo llamaba emocionada - Ya encontré algo que me gusta- Señalando el traje de dominatrix de más de 2 millones de Yens. - Esto es lo que quiero- Le decía mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Cain por su parte observo el traje unos segundos y luego se le quedo mirando a Setsu con ojos que parecían emanar un fuego abrasador.

-No dudo que algo como eso luciría muy bien en ti, pero solo te lo compraré si prometes usarlo nada más frente a mi- le dijo a su pequeña hermanita acercando su cara a la de ella con una voz que parecía ligeramente insinuante y la misma mirada fogosa del emperador de la noche.

Setsu abrió los ojos como platos y trago grueso dejando escapar un poco de Kyouko en esa expresión de sorpresa al comprender las implicaciones de usar una vestimenta como esa nada más frente a él. Le tomó algunos segundos antes de recomponerse y hallar una respuesta adecuada. Parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a entrar en el personaje de Setsu

- Si me vas a poner condiciones para la ropa que debo usar entonces mejor escógela tú. Ya me canse de estar aquí. - Le contestó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda en una actitud malcriada.

Cain sonrió un poco al lograr hacerla desistir de usar tal atuendo, pero que de todos modos pediría a la vendedora se lo guardara para comprarlo en otra ocasión. Camino revisando algunos estantes y tomando unos pantalones que le lanzo en la cabeza a Setsu.

- Pruébate esos-

Setsu examinó los pantalones un momento, le dirigió una mirada a Cain y se fue a los probadores.

Los pantalones le quedaban geniales, y para ser franca eran mucho más cómodos que la minifalda que cargaba. Salió de los probadores con el pantalón puesto y se disponía decirle a Cain que si le gustaban y deseaba comprarlos cuando lo vio que estaba en la caja pagando por ellos.

- Veo que te quedan perfectamente. Puedes dejártelos puestos. Ya pagué por ellos.-

- ¿Y que es esa otra bolsa? ¿También compraste algo para ti?-

- Mmjuuu... Vamos, regresemos al hotel- Le decía mientras la hacía caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

- Quiero ver.- Y más rápido de lo que Cain podría haber reaccionado ella le quitó la bolsa notando que solo había ropa de mujer. - Ni- san. ¿Por qué trajiste todo esto? Ya con los pantalones estoy bien.-

- Pero necesitas otras cosas para combinar, igual no es mucho. Solo 8 pares de pantalones y algunas blusas-

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿Y eso te parece poco? No, devuélvelos. No los necesito. Dos pares son más que suficientes.- Le reclamaba.

- Pero, así no tienes que repetir ninguno - Le contestaba nuevamente mostrándole la carita de cachorro abandonado.

"Nooooo, no me mires así" - Bueno, pero al menos devuelve 4 de los pares que llevas ahí.-

- 3 - Y ahora parecía que la cantidad de cachorros abandonados aumentaba.

"Aaaaghhhh, ¿por qué? Es imposible decirle no a esa cara" - Bien, pero devuélvelos ya. Yo te espero aquí.-

Cain se devolvió a la tienda, y si bien si regresó algunos de los pantalones, aprovechó para comprarle otros vestidos a su querida _hermanita _y decirle a la vendedora (quién por cierto temblaba de miedo) que le guardara el traje de dominatrix.

…..

"¡No puedo creer que Cain me mostrara una expresión tan tierna! Se veía taaan lindo, pero apuesto que si se lo dijera se molestaría conmigo jijiji. Quiero ver más de esas caras de niño malcriado". Setsu sonreía para sí misma con los pensamientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Por medio segundo pensó que era Cain que había regresado.

- Al fin has vuelto, ya me estaba cansando de esperar- decía mientras se volteaba.

- Lo siento, estaba discutiendo con mis amigos la mejor forma en la que podríamos jugar contigo – Le respondía con una sonrisa maliciosa un hombre alto de cabello negro enmarañado.

Setsu se le quedó mirando un momento y luego pasó su vista por los otros tres chicos que le acompañaban, reparando en uno que usaba pasamontaña y que empezó a hablar,

-¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros?-

-Por mi está bien, pero primero tienen que conseguir el permiso de mi persona más importante – les respondía Setsu señalando a un hombre que salía de una tienda y ahora se acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Crees que podría ir a jugar un rato con estos chicos, Ni-san? – Le preguntaba la rubia a Cain en un tono desinteresado.

-¿Ni-san? Yo pensaba que se refería a su novio – decía otro de los chicos de la banda. – Quizás no sea tan fácil negociar con él para que nos preste a su hermanita.

-¿O sí? Ni-san- volvía a hablar el pelinegro acercándose más a Cain y haciendo una molesta inflexión en el _san_.

-Setsu, vámonos.- fue lo único que contesto Cain dirigiéndose a su hermana sin prestar la más mínima atención a los hombres que intentaban persuadirlo.

-Wow Ryu (es el nombre que acabo de darle al pelinegro) él solo te ignoró por completo. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

- Supongo que tendremos que usar la fuerza para hacer que acepte el trato – Le respondía Ryu calmadamente a su amigo haciéndole un gesto a otro de los chicos para que fuese a golpear a Cain.

Después de tronarse los dedos, el maleante (Kazu) se acerco a Cain y se disponía a golpearlo en la cabeza mientras estaba de espaldas, pero éste fue más rápido y la movió hacia un lado mientras se agachaba un poco y le asestaba un golpe en el estómago utilizando su codo.

- Tch. Así que sabes pelear un poco – habló Kazu mirando a Cain con una sonrisa retadora. Sacó un _puño americano_ de su chaqueta y empezó a lanzarle golpes de nuevo a su oponente.

Cain por su parte esquivaba todos los golpes que le lanzaba Kazu sin mayor esfuerzo. (Y en algún momento en que lo hacía, logró colocar las bolsas de las compras en un lugar seguro). Mientras que por otro lado, Kyouko había dejado libre el espíritu de Setsu.

Empezó a mirar para todos lados, agradecida de que la poca gente que transitaba por la calle no prestara atención de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Si alguien llegara a llamar a la policía van a descubrir la verdadera identidad de Cain y la carrera de Tsuruga-san se vendría abajo. ¡Todo por mi culpa! No debí haber provocado a esos tipos. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora?... Calma Kyouko, piensa, piensa, mientras Ren no golpee a nadie supongo que todo estará bien, solo tenemos que conseguir la manera de huir de aquí"

Ryu y los otros chicos se miraron entre sí aburridos de ver que Kazu no lograba asestarle ningún golpe a su oponente y sacaron varas extensibles de sus chaquetas para ayudar a su compañero.

Kyouko notó lo que querían hacer los maleantes y fue a detener al de pelo enmarañado de propinarle un golpe a Cain. Ryu en respuesta empujó a Setsu al piso haciendo que se golpeara en el brazo.

Cain notó el incidente y tomando del brazo a Kazu lo hizo girar por el aire a pocos metros del suelo y luego lo soltó haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso.

Tanto Ryu como Kyouko y los otros (que por cierto no pudieron moverse del sitio en el que estaban) se impresionaron con la maniobra de Cain y al notar su expresión feroz un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo. *Ghiiiii* Exclamaron algunos de los pequeños demonios de Kyouko temerosos de la poderosa aura iracunda que emanaba Cain ¿o acaso era BJ? . Quién corrió hacia Ryu haciéndolo retroceder y tomando la vara al tiempo que lo hacía chocar contra una pared.

"¡No puede ser. Tsuruga-san parece que no está consciente de lo que hace. Está completamente poseído por su personaje de B.J!"

Ya Ren se disponía a propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara al peli enmarañado cuando escuchó.

-¡Niii-saan no lo mates!- gritó Setsu con todas sus fuerzas.

El golpe de Ren fue a dar a la pared a un lado de su oponente quien cayó al piso y se sobaba la nuca después de haberse golpeado el mismo contra la pared cuando vio venir el puño hacia su cara. Al tiempo que Ren se quedaba apoyado con sus manos contra la pared perdido en sus pensamientos… "¡Asesino! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"

Mientras, el grupo de malhechores aprovechó el momento para marcharse cargando a Kazu inconsciente al tiempo que Kyouko se acercaba a Ren para ver como estaba.

-¿Ni san? ¿Estas….?- Setsu no terminó de preguntarle cuando vio la expresión de Cain y lo tocó en el brazo para ver si reaccionaba.

Ren miró a Kyouko totalmente desconcertado por un momento notando la expresión preocupada de la chica y poco a poco recordando que ahora mismo estaban representando a los hermanos Heel.

-¿Quién soy?- Le preguntó a la oji ambar

Kyouko lo miró completamente incrédula. "¿Acaso se golpeo la cabeza en algún momento? A mí también me gustaría tener la respuesta a esa pregunta. Cain Heel, B.J o Tsuruga-san, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Pensó ella

- Creo que por un momento la oscuridad se apoderó de mí. ¿Aún sigo poseído por ella, Setsu?-

-No. Solo eres mi lindo y tonto Ni-san- le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿y a que viene eso de tonto?-

-Es porque aún sin haber empezado a filmar ya estas actuando como un asesino. Pero si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo por inútil-

-Creo que me quedo con el tonto mejor-

…

**_EN EL HOTEL_**

Al llegar a la habitación Cain deja las bolsas sobre la cama de Setsu y ella las vacia sobre las sabanas para examinar las compras y comprobar si su querido Ni-san realmente regresó los pantalones como habían acordado. En efecto, ahora solo habían 5 pantalones en lugar de 8, pero al parecer había aún más ropa que con la que había salido la primera vez de la tienda.

-¿Ni san?- Empieza a hablar Setsu con un tono serio, pero un tanto curioso al mismo tiempo.

-Si ¿Setsu?- le responde Cain como si nada.

-¿Cómo es que ahora hay más ropa que antes si se suponía que ibas a devolver los pantalones?-

Sin mirarla a la cara Cain le contesta despreocupadamente. – Pues si devolví algunos, pero en ningún momento mencionaste nada acerca de los vestidos o las blusas, así que pensé que para alguien con tan alto sentido de la moda como tú, sería un problema tener que repetir la misma ropa por varios días seguidos- volteando a mirarla después de la última frase.

"Aaaarrrgh. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que ganar? Pero no, esto no se queda así".- Ya verás que en menos de 15 días habré usado toda esta ropa y te tocara comprarme más. Cómo no te importa estar despilfarrando el dinero, pues está bien. ¡La próxima vez veras como hago que tus tarjetas de crédito queden llorando y pidiendo compasión!- Le contestó Setsu indignada y sacándole la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos y luego volteaba la mirada para otro lado.

Cain se sorprende un poco con la respuesta y al ver la reacción de su hermanita se le sale una pequeña risa… –Pfft… jajajaja. No sabía que podías ser tan malcriada, pero está bien. Te doy permiso para que hagas llorar a mis tarjetas de crédito, en especial a las ilimitadas jajajaja. Pero mientras iré a darme un baño primero. Se supone que debemos levantarnos temprano y ya son casi las 2 am.- Y diciendo esto último entró al baño, dónde su risa fue apagándose y convirtiéndose en una expresión dolorosa mientras apoyaba sus manos en el lavamanos con la cabeza gacha.

…

"Uuuurrrgh, en verdad no pierde ninguna oportunidad para molestarme. Aunque lo prefiero así a como se puso hace un rato"…

FLASHBACK

-¿En qué momento fuiste a colocar las bolsas ahí?- Le preguntaba Setsu a Cain al verlo cogiendo las bolsas de una estatua.

-Solo no quería que se estropearan. Fue mientras esquivaba los golpes de uno de los tipos- le decía a Setsu al tiempo que caminaba con ella de regreso al hotel.

-Mmmm…-

-Setsu- le habló de nuevo Cain

La chica solo volteó a mirarlo en señal de que le prestaba atención.

-Gracias.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó desconcertada.

-Por detenerme de golpear a ese tipo. De no ser por ti realmente le habría partido la cara. Y no importa qué, cuándo se está en el mundo del espectáculo nunca debemos recurrir a la violencia. De verdad gracias- le respondió con una mirada un tanto preocupada y una media sonrisa.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

"Nunca le había visto a Tsuruga-san una expresión tan dolorosa anteriormente. Parece como si estuviese escondiendo algo muy oscuro dentro de él… ¿De verdad se comportaría así solo por estar metido en su personaje de BJ o es que hay algo más?" Kyouko no paraba de pensar qué podría ser cuando notó que ya Ren llevaba un largo rato en el baño… "Que extraño. Normalmente a un hombre no le toma más de 25 minutos darse una ducha. ¿Será que le pasó algo? ¿Y si se quedo dormido en la tina?" Imágenes de Ren ahogado en la bañera empezaron a invadir los pensamientos de Kyouko y en un arrebato de preocupación abrió la puerta del baño y corrió la cortina de la ducha y gritó- ¡Ni saan!

Ren se sorprendió de ver a Kyouko entrando repentinamente, pero compuso una sonrisa picara y mientras le caía el agua de la ducha por todo el cuerpo le habló a su querida Setsu.

-¿Acaso… quieres acompañarme?-

Kyouko lo miró fijamente a los ojos y parpadeo notando lo que había acabado de hacer, lo miró de abajo hacia arriba deteniéndose otra vez en su cara que cada vez más dejaba salir más y más del emperador de la noche. Se puso tan roja como un tomate y más rápido de lo que Ren pudo reaccionar, se volteó, salió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Una señorita decente jamás debería entrar al baño sabiendo que hay un hombre dentro duchándose! Y además lo vi de arriba abajo" La cara de Kyouko ahora podía compararse fácilmente con un tomate maduro y nuevamente venían las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el sofá a su cabeza. "¡Soy una pervertida, soy una pervertida! Una mujer japonesa jamás debería ser tan desvergonzada. Aaaaaaahhh" La pobre se revolcaba en el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza y reprochándose su propio comportamiento, hasta que oyó un pequeño click y más rápida que un rayo se sentó en la cama como si nada hubiese pasado y se quedó mirando un momento a su querido _hermano._

-Sí que te tomaste tu tiempo Ni san… Espero no hayas acabado con toda el agua caliente- Se levantó de la cama, fue hacia el closet a tomar unas cosas (su ropa íntima y lo que se suponía usaría para dormir) y en cuánto Ren se alejó de la puerta del baño secándose un poco el cabello, ella aprovechó para entrar velozmente.

Kyouko se deja resbalar al piso con su espalda pegada de la puerta del baño y tomándose las rodillas mientras esconde su cara entre ellas. "Gracias al cielo que pude entrar rápido antes de que él me hablara. Necesito concentrarme bien en el personaje de Setsu. Ahora no soy Kyouko sino la hermana de Cain Heel. Ella no se sonrojaría de verlo desnudo y por el contrario habría estado feliz de acompañarlo en la ducha"… Una vez más el carmesí adornando las mejillas y orejas de la chica. "Pero por más que sea debe haber un límite". Ahora levantándose del piso y dejando correr el agua de la ducha hasta obtener la temperatura correcta. "Espero ser capaz de realizar bien este trabajo sin decepcionar al presidente"-Haaa- se le escapó un suspiro y al tiempo que se desvestía para entrar en la ducha, advirtió que Cain había dejado todas sus pertenencias ahí reparando sobre todo en un reloj que se le había quedado dentro de un guante… "Que extraño, Tsuruga san no parece de los que cargan objetos personales para trabajar, quizás lo lleva porque todavía no ha empezado la filmación. ¿Are?" Kyouko empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos al reloj al notar que las agujas estaban detenidas en las 2:15 "¿Por qué podría estar usando un reloj que no funciona? ¿O se le detendría durante la pelea?

…..

Ren por su parte, después de colocarse una ropa para dormir se sentó en la cama sumiéndose nuevamente en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos y llevando su mano izquierda a su muñeca derecha en un acto reflejo de lo que no debe olvidar jamás, reparando que no lleva su reloj y ahora entrelazándose los dedos en el cabello… "No puedo dejar que todo se repita de nuevo. No quiero imaginar que habría pasado si ella no hubiese estado ahí… Quizás a esto se refería el presidente con lo de que ella sería mi amuleto de protección, pero probablemente sea mejor que desista de estar con ella. No quiero lastimarla"….

….

Después de unos minutos decidiendo tratando de deshacerse de la vergüenza, Kyouko salió del baño tan solo usando un pequeño bikini y una blusa de tiras traslucida. "Soy Setsu, soy Setsu, soy Setsu". Era todo lo que podía pensar. Y al ver que Cain estaba totalmente arropado en su cama, soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y se sintió un poco más relajada. Dejó el reloj de Cain en la mesita de noche y dándole la espalda a su hermano empezó a acomodar las sábanas de su cama para acostarse al fin.

Con lo que no contaba Setsu era con que Cain realmente no estaba dormido y logró apreciar muy bien el atuendo de su hermanita, en especial como le quedaba por detrás.

Kyouko se acostó, y después de estar unos minutos dando vueltas en la cama, terminó quitándose la peluca y empezando a quedarse dormida, pero aún se sentía incómoda, las sabanas no parecían calentarla lo suficiente. Así que se levantó, aparto un poco las sabanas de Cain y se acostó junto a él quedándose dormida casi tan rápido como su cabeza alcanzo a tocar la almohada.

Ren apenas y podía creer que por propia iniciativa de ella estuviese compartiendo la misma cama con Kyouko. Incluso después de lo que pasó en su apartamento sabía que ella aún no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él y no confiaba en que ella realmente hubiese entendido que la amaba, o mejor dicho, la ama. La miró un poco mientras dormía, apreciando que se quitara la peluca porque así de verdad podía verla como realmente era, "ni pensar que es la miembro honorario de la sección love me". La acurrucó en sus brazos y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

…

Kyouko se despertó poco antes de las 6 am con los primeros rayos de sol y un poco desconcertada al reparar en su entorno. "¿Dónde estoy? Siento que dormí mejor que nunca y apenas fueron unos pocas horas" Desperezándose un poco y volteando hacia dónde sentía un agradable calor, la sorprendió una hermosa sonrisa angelical seguida de un –Buenos días- dicho por una grave voz.

-Aaaaaaaaaah- gritó Kyouko echándose para atrás y cayendo fuertemente en el piso después de semejante despertar. El corazón le latía muy rápido y su cabeza pensamientos estaban tan nublados que apenas y podía recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Ren no esperaba tal reacción y asomándose al borde de la cama vio que Kyouko se levantaba rápidamente y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza probablemente verificando si tenía la peluca puesta.

-Tsu… Tsu… Tsu… Tsuruga san, yo, etto no sé qué… por qué… yo…- Kyouko a duras penas intentaba explicarle como es que había ido a parar a su cama sin ningún éxito, optando por hacer una reverencia en señal de que la disculpara por su reacción tan grosera.

-Ciertamente no esperaba esa reacción, pero no es necesario que te disculpes por nada. Ya poco a poco lograré que te acostumbres a despertar junto a mí…

Levantando la mirada para ver a Ren a la cara Kyouko le contestó casi en un susurro, más para sí misma que para él- No creo ser capaz de acostumbrarme a esa luminosa sonrisa-

Y mostrándole una nueva sonrisa que fácilmente se podría bautizar como la del emperador del amanecer, le contestó. – Entonces, deberé recurrir a otros métodos para alegrar tu despertar- ahora extendiendo su mano para tomarla por la cintura…

**_...- continurá-..._**

Waaaaaaaa, por favor no me ahorquen. Sé que justo corte todo cuando parecía que se iba a poner más interesante pero es que necesitaba asegurarme de tener algunas lectoras para el próximo capi jejeje….

Ahora, en otros temas, lo que sigue a continuación es para una amiguita muy especial, así que si no eres Rayito o también conocida como Sakuraliz23 te puedes saltar todo este pedazo hasta que llegues a las notas de autor o si lo quieres leer, pues adelante! XD

Para Sakuraliz23... Aunque sea solo de forma virtual espero que te guste el pequeño regalo que te preparé XD.

...

**Adashi:** Siiiiii. Al fiiin! Lo logré. En serio este capi casi que me sacó canas verdes... Cantemos un graan Aaaaaleeeeluuuuyaaaaa porque después de un año pude publicar wiiiiiiiii!... Ahora cambiando un poco el tema... Mmmmm, ¿que podría hacer que sirviera de regalo para mi querida Liz-chan?. Mmmmm. Si tan solo Ren estuviese aquí para auxiliarme...

**Ren: **¿Me llamabas?

**Adashi:** Oh. Viniste. De hecho falto poco para que pareciera una aparición del "chapulín colorado" jajaja. Y bueno si, pensé en que debía dedicarle este capi a mi fiel lectora y amiga Liz-chan XD.

**Ren:** Mmmm, quizás yo podría ayudar en algo...

**Adashi:** "oh yeah baby" Apuesto a que si!

**Ren:** ¿Crees que le gustaría cenar conmigo?

**Adashi:** ... "¿Cómo preguntas eso? Parece que no te has visto en un espejo!" Si a ella no le gusta yo me sacrifico.

**Ren:** Pero es su cumpleaños, no el tuyo. Respondió con su sonrisa angelical

**Adashi:** Hey, que rudo. Pero tienes razón, el detalle es que tendrías que viajar a Colombia para cenar con ella y no creo que tu horario te lo permita en este momento... Baaah como sea esto es un fic y aquí si tienes tiempo para estas cosas, así que prosigamos!

Para Sakuraliz23... Aunque sea solo de forma virtual espero que te guste el pequeño regalo que te preparé XD.

_Los pensamientos están entre comillas y el resto creo que se entiende sin complicación XP_

**Ren:** Buenas noches Liz-san.

**Liz:** B-b-b-buenas noches.- Sakuraliz mira a Ren con corazoncitos en los ojos.

**Ren: **Luces muy hermosa esta noche- Le dice dedicándole una angelical sonrisa-. ¿Vamos?

Liz toma un abrigo y sale tomada del brazo con Ren, quien por cierto va todo vestido de blanco y radiante como príncipe de cuento de hadas

_**Kyouko:** ¿_Hadas? ¿En dónde? Yo quiero verlas!

_**Adashi:**_ Hey Kyouko no interfieras! Esta es una cita con Liz-chan. Tú ya tienes suficiente de Ren en todo el fic.

_**Kyouko:**_ Yo no tengo absolutamente nada con Tsuruga-san. El solo es mi senpai y lo respeto mucho. Eso es todo. Además tu eres quien me pone a hacer cosas vergonzosas con él en la historia. Yo soy una mujer decente y pura, jamás me atrevería a hacer ninguna de esas cosas que tu mencionas!

_**Adashi: **_Si claro, como si no te hubieses arrepentido de no ver completamente desnudo a Ren en la ducha... *Kyouko abre la boca para decir algo, pero Adashi es más rápida y la calla tapándole la boca con la mano*... Después discutimos esas cosas. Ahora déjame continuar con la cita entre Ren y Liz-chan. NO MAS INTERRUPCIONES!

... Liz por su parte luce un largo y hermoso vestido azul, con la espalda descubierta hasta la parte baja de su cintura, ceñido al cuerpo y destacando lo mejor de sus curvas.

Ren le abre la puerta del copiloto a Liz y nota lo bien que luce el vestido por detrás. Cierra la puerta y se dirige al asiento del piloto.

Una vez dentro, se queda observando un momento a Liz antes de preguntarle:

-Prefieres comida italiana o mediterránea?-

**Liz:** Italiana estará bien. "Aunque comerte a ti sería mucho mejor"... Liz se sonroja un poco con el pensamiento

**Ren:** Italiana será entonces. Conozco un excelente lugar. Siéntete libre de pedirme lo que quieras. Por esta noche te complaceré cualquiera de tus demandas... -Nuevamente dedicándole otra sonrisa encantadora a Liz, de esas que pueden derretir glaciares-.

**Liz: **"En ese caso no es necesario que vayamos a un restaurante". Liz está luchando por no volverse mantequilla en el sitio y después de tales palabras apenas alcanza a asentir con una sonrisa. "Si tan solo fuese más sencillo decirle lo que pienso" "Como una puede hablar coordinadamente frente a un hombre como este?"

... Después de unos minutos de estar rodando, al fin llegan al lugar. Un lujoso restaurante italiano que probablemente no muchos pueden pagar.

Ren le abre la puerta a Liz y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

De muy buen agrado Liz accede al gesto y con pesar lo suelta cuando el cierra la puerta tras ella. Por fortuna el vuelve a tomarla y la hace que lo agarre del brazo.

**Ren:** Si en algún momento hago algo que te incomode, por favor dímelo

**Liz:** Para nada. Estoy muy bien. Gracias.

Otra calida sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Ren mientras escolta a Liz a la entrada del restaurante y solo liberándola de su agarre para quitarle el abrigo y dejarlo con una anfitriona en la entrada que les pedía su nro de reservación... Luego de ello, el Maître los escolto a su mesa y le dio un menú a cada uno, para luego servir agua en sus copas.

**Maître:** En un momento vendrá su mesonero para tomarles la orden. - Y dicho esto, se retiro de la mesa a recibir otros clientes.

**Liz:** Ehmmm. - Un poco sonrojada -. No entiendo muy bien lo que dice en el menú. ¿Te importaría ordenar algo por mi?

**Ren:** Por supuesto. Se de algo que puede gustarte y además es relativamente liviano para la cena.- Cerró el menú e hizo un gesto al mesonero que ya llevaba un rato viéndolos para indicarle que estaba listo para ordenar, le señalo al mesonero lo que quería del menú y pidió que le trajera su mejor vino espumante mientras estaba lista la comida-... Una vez que el mesonero tomó la orden se dirigió nuevamente a Liz. - Aún no me has dicho que te parece el lugar-

**Liz:** Oh, etto, -Apenas y había observado el restaurante. Estaba tan embelesada con Ren que ni siquiera había detallado bien el lugar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y noto como cada mesa parecía tener un adorno distinto según las personas que comerían en ella, todo a su alrededor estaba tan pulcro que no le sorprendería ver su propio reflejo en las paredes o el piso, los cubiertos eran de plata con detalles dorados y la iluminación del lugar era justo la adecuada (ni muy tenue ni muy brillante). De verdad era un lugar romántico, y si además contaba a los músicos que se paseaban por cada mesa era el lugar perfecto para la cita con el hombre de sus sueños...- Es magnífico, gracias por traerme aquí. -Contesto sonrojandose un poco-

**Ren:** Me alegra que te guste. Yo mismo apenas he visitado este lugar un par de veces anteriormente con el presidente, y para ser franco fue un tanto incomodo. - Le comentó haciendo un gesto infantil

**Liz:** Jejeje. Quizás el presidente planeaba enamorarte con este ambiente. Jhjaja.- Se reía tímidamente.

**Ren:** No había pensado en eso, pero me contenta haberte hecho sonreír con la extraña idea- Otra vez mostrando la sonrisa derrite glaciares- Afortunadamente el no tuvo éxito, pero si llegará a suceder en esta ocasión no me molestaría en absoluto.

**Liz:** "Queeeeeé, eso fue acaso una insinuación? Me está diciendo que quiere que me enamore de él o que se puede enamorar de mi? Oh Dios, este hombre está buscando provocarme un infarto en mi propio cumpleaños!... Sin decirle una palabra solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa y mirar al mantel, cuando llegó el mesonero con el vino. Les sirvió a ambos una copa y se marchó.

Ren levantó su copa instando a Liz a que hiciera lo mismo y seguido empezó a hablar.

**Ren:** Por un grandioso cumpleaños y porque todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y tomaron un sorbo sus bebidas. Aunque Liz pensó que estaba tan rica que siguió tomando un poco más sin percatarse que ya casi había acabado el contenido de su copa.

**Ren:** Veo que estabas sedienta, pero si sigues tomando así podría querer aprovecharme de ti...

A Liz se le seco la boca de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras y otra copa de vino se vaciaba en menos de 2 minutos.

**Liz:** Yo tengo bastante resistencia al alcohol. No creo que un par de copas puedan hacerme nada. "Pero la verdad es que si te quieres aprovechar de mi no lucharía por detenerte".

**Ren:** Ya veo. Entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más...

Liz no estaba muy segura de que debía contestar cuando llego el mesonero con sus platos de comida. Parecían espaguetis con vegetales salteados y una salsa que no reconocía. Lucía bastante apetitoso.

...

Ambos comieron mientras hablaban un poco del trabajo de Ren y las locuras del presidente. Para cuando ya terminaban el último bocado Ren le preguntó a Liz.

**Ren:** Y que hay de ti? Estoy enterado de que escribes muy buenas historias. Me gustaría leerlas alguna vez.

**Liz:** Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco son grandes obras ni nada de eso. Están llenas de errores ortográficos y aún me gustaría pulirlas un poco antes de mostrártelas.

**Ren:** No me importaría leerlas tal como están. Alguien me comentó que incluso me has tomado como inspiración de algunas de ellas. Me siento halagado por tal motivo.

**Liz:** "Algunas? Más bien en todas! Me muero de la vergüenza de solo imaginar que Ren pudiera leer todo lo que he escrito sobre él. Además preferiría ser yo en lugar de Kyouko su co-protagonista"... Pues, quizás algún día te las muestre, pero por ahora preferiría elegir un postre.

**Ren:** He. Qué manera de cambiar de tema. Está bien. Qué te parecen unas fresas bañadas en fondue de chocolate?

A Liz se le iluminan los ojos con la idea.

**Liz:** Me gusta. "Aunque un Ren con chocolate sería mucho más apetitoso"

Ordenaron el postre junto con otra botella del vino que estaban tomando y una vez terminaron Ren pidió la cuenta. Hablaron un poco más acerca de cómo iba Liz en la universidad y como Ren podría serle útil si necesitaba ayuda con algún idioma. Ren finalmente pago la cuenta y le tendió la mano a Liz para ayudarla a levantarse, quién por cierto notó un leve mareo en cuánto se posó sobre sus pies.

**Ren:** Hay otro lugar al que me gustaría llevarte antes de dejarte nuevamente en tu casa si es que no estás muy cansada.

**Liz:** No, estoy bien. "Un poco mareada por el alcohol pero aún lucida"

**Ren:** Perfecto. Entonces vamos.

Salieron del restaurante, entraron al carro y después de unos 15 minutos de camino, llegaron a un lujoso Hotel.

**Liz:** "Oh, Dios, de verdad vamos a entrar ahí? No puede ser que esté pensando en meterme en su habitación para..."

**Ren:** No estoy seguro si te gustará el lugar, pero creo que igual ambos podríamos divertirnos un poco.

**Liz:** "No lo puedo creer? En verdad está insinuando lo que parece me está proponiendo"- Uhmm, pero con qué?

**Ren:** Ya lo verás.- Y guiándola hacia el hotel con una mano sobre su hombro la invitaba a acompañarlo.

Liz no estaba segura de lo que planeaba Ren y aunque no era muy correcto quedarse en un hotel con él en apenas su primera cita; era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. Se extraño un poco al notar que en lugar de tomar el ascensor para subir a alguna habitación, más bien bajaban por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a un sótano en el que por alguna razón hacía mucho frío.

Pasaron por unas grandes puertas, y tras ellas encontraron una gran pista de hielo en la que algunas personas patinaban en ese momento.

**Ren:** Alguna vez lo has intentado?- Le preguntó a Liz.

**Liz:** No, y la verdad es que con este vestido no estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea.

**Ren:** No te preocupes, yo te tomaré de la mano para que no te caigas.- Otra vez dedicándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

**Liz:** Esta bien. "Como se supone que una pueda negarse a esa clase de sonrisa?"

Ambos se colocaron sus patines y en unos minutos ya estaban en la pista. Para Liz no era fácil mantener el equilibrio, pero después de un rato, ya se acostumbró y siempre sosteniendo la mano de Ren patinaron durante lo que parecieron un par de horas mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Liz se sentía como flotando y su cabeza parecía que empezaba a girar un poco más rápido... En tanto dejaron de patinar, Liz se tambaleo un poco y Ren la sostuvo.

**Ren:** Estas bien? Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

**Liz:** No, no. Todo está bien. Sólo me maree un poco.

**Ren:** Si quieres podríamos subir para que te recostaras un rato en la habitación.

Liz ya se disponía a rechazar la oferta cuando notó que la cabeza le daba más y más vueltas.

**Liz:** Supongo que no me haría daño descansar un poquito.

Y como si esa fuese la respuesta más esperada de la noche Ren levantó a Liz como una princesa y la llevo a la habitación, dónde después de sentarla en la cama y quitarle los patines, la obligo a recostarse mientras salía un momento de la habitación... Colocó el letrero de No Molestar en el pomo de la puerta y con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro cerró con un suave click...

**FIN**

Creo que la "pequeña" historia para Liz quedo más larga de lo que había imaginado en un principio jejeje. Y hasta yo me quedé con la intriga de si pasó o no pasó algo en la habitación... Liiiiz-chaaan, comparte con nosotras en el grupo de face lo que hiciste con Ren en el hotel! No seas mala. Jajajaja. Por cierto, en realidad no estoy segura si tu reaccionarías de esa manera en caso de que se te presentará la oportunidad de salir con Ren (o con alguien parecido a él), ni tampoco sé si alguna vez has patinado sobre hielo o no. En particular yo no lo he hecho, y considerando que en nuestros países no es un deporte muy común, pensé que tu tampoco. Hazme saber si quieres que cambie algo y yo lo reescribo jejeje.

**_Nota de autora: _**Ahora, después de la larga espera de un año, creo yo, por publicar este capítulo a todas mis lectoras Gonmeeeeeeee! De verdad que no imagine que fuese a tardar tanto para actualizar =-/. Parece que justo me vine a copiar el mismo defecto de mi querida senpai ScorpionAkuma25 =(... Les agradezco mucho por leer mi historia y agregarme tanto a sus favoritos como a sus alertas. Un millón de gracias a **_ann arabani_**, **_hinatasama13, nefertiti2882, Ohkashoh, StarFive, yuki kaname chan, Allyll, jds629, Krishna Corvus, Minue, Rikana Tokai, Scorpion25Akuma, Set-Yam, Yarumi, Yuzuki Ami y Yuzuyu-chan 21_**. También a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y me han dejado sus reviews: **_Kyubisama_**, **_Tylor. Ip_**, _**konekoai, YennY, Yarumi, chicaunica, nickita021, Sakura-chan y Oblid**_... En serio me ponen super feliz y me animan a continuar escribiendo así sea a paso de super tortuga =P.

Si les soy sincera quería incluir más acción en este capi. Probablemente para todo el tiempo que les hice esperar no es el mejor de los capítulos, pero sí el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y al menos es una avance ne?. De nuevo me disculpo con una dogeza por tenerlas tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría y por si no logre cubrir sus expectativas en cuanto a la introducción de Setsu y todo eso =(. De hecho como le comentaba a Minue san la semana antepasada, hasta me trasnoche para poder completar el capi y publicarlo de una vez por todas, solo que por cosas del destino, y por estar haciéndolo directamente en el editor de ff, cuando le di a salvar me devolvió a la página en la que uno se loggea y perdí todo lo que había escrito después que salían de la tienda =(. De verdad me frustre mucho, pero con todo y que eran más de las 3 am y tenía que trabajar temprano ese día intente seguir escribiéndolo de nuevo para publicar, pero se cayó el internet. Parece que de verdad el destino no quería que publicara el capi en ese momento sin haber quedado completamente satisfecha (y no es que lo este por completo ahora, pero al menos me parece que esta aceptable... ya uds me dirán en sus reviews). Una vez más, gonmme mina saaaan... Ya el próximo capítulo probablemente lo publicare en unos 4 o 5 meses porque he estado algo ocupada con mis pasantías y no sé cuando me pueda sentar a escribir nuevamente =(. De todos modos ya están advertidas, y quizás mi otra historia si la estaré actualizando un poco más seguido (espero) ('-.-). Agradeceré todos sus comentarios, críticas, insultos o cualquier otra cosa que me quieran decir XD. Nos estaremos leyendo.

Matta ne! **(_^_^)_**

PD: Las notas de autor casi resultaron ser otro capítulo ne? jejeje


End file.
